


Znajdź "X"

by LoboBathory



Series: Teorematy [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Doomboty, F/M, M/M, matematyka, matma wszędzie, o boże jak wiele matmy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– No dobra, Rudolfie. Znajdź „x” – mówi Stark, odkładając pustą miskę po zupie i rozświetlając kolejny ze swoich niby–ekranów, stukając w niego zawzięcie. Przesyła obrazek w jego stronę, palcami kierując go po stole, nie dotykając niczego poza powietrzem i oferuje mu go jak gałązkę oliwną. Cokolwiek sprawia, że wzrok Starka ciemnieje, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykają, nie jest to litość, ani wyrzut. W jego śmiesznej bródce tkwi kropla zupy cebulowej. </p><p>Loki powoli wyciąga rękę i stuka w mały znak „x”, który zostaje odsłonięty, gdy tylko Stark przesuwa kciuk znad obrazka. </p><p>– Znalazłem – mówi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Znajdź "X"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solve for X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451514) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



> Tłumaczenie jednego z moich ulubionych fików. Kudosujcie autorkę, aby zmobilizować ją do skończenia serii. 
> 
> Niebetowane.

Nie może sobie przypomnieć sposobu, w jaki czarne pióro Muninna wdarło się w jego ciało, gdy je w niego wmusili; nie może sobie przypomnieć tego, jak krzyczał do zdarcia gardła i jak walczył w uścisku tych, którzy go przytrzymywali. Nie pamięta zdesperowanego łkania, którym wzywał Wszechojca, kiedy odbierano mu jego magię, jego przyrodzone prawo, wszystko, co sprawiało, że był sobą. Co, jak sądził, było właśnie celem tych działań.

Spojrzenia pełne obrzydzenia, wściekłości, mściwej satysfakcji, kiedy żałosna drużyna przyjaciół Thora go odnalazła. To pamięta bardzo dobrze.

*

Więzienie, w którym go umieszczono dziwnie przypomina to pierwsze, do którego trafił – osobliwą, szklaną klatkę, przeznaczoną dla kogoś innego. Nie wie, co Thor im powiedział, czy wyjaśnił szczegóły upokarzającej kary, jaką nałożył na niego Odyn Dzierżący Włócznię, sprawiedliwie bezstronną, w obliczu której śmierć staje się łaskawym rozwiązaniem. Loki Laufeyson, uzurpator, nie będący niczym więcej niż sumą swoich porażek i udaremnionych planów, został śmiertelnikiem, takim samym, jak reszta tych hałaśliwych szkodników zamieszkujących tę kulę błota; został skazany na przeżycie razem z nimi reszty swoich dni.

Z pewnością siedzą teraz wokół stołu. Demokratyczne sprzysiężenie prawych ludzi o idiotycznych, patetycznych przydomkach (Kapitan Ameryka – prześmieszne), decydujące o jego losie. Thor będzie przemawiał w jego obronie, jak głupiec, którym jest, a reszta będzie odpierała jego argumenty wyliczaniem zbrodni, których Loki dopuścił się wobec Ziemi. Był zbrodniarzem wojennym. Śmiertelnicy mieli swoje przebłyski zdrowego rozsądku w tej materii i nie udzielą mu azylu.

Dotyka ściany, dociska do niej palce, czując kojący chłód szkła. W pomieszczeniu jest za gorąco i jego skroń zaczyna pokrywać pot. Włosy kleją mu się do szczęki, do karku i jest mu niewygodnie. Nie podoba mu się to. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuł. Do tej pory jego ciało zawsze było chłodne.

Drzwi się rozstępują i mężczyzna ubrany na czarno – Nick Fury z S.H.I.E.L.D. – wchodzi do środka. Jego ramiona są wyprostowane z pełną samozadowolenia zuchwałością, która prześwituje również w jego jednym oku. Odyn miał przynajmniej dość przyzwoitości, by udawać szacunek wobec swoich wrogów.

– A więc – mówi Fury, a Loki wyobraża sobie niezliczone sposoby, w jakie mógłby odziać tego mężczyznę w jego własne wnętrzności. – Nie spodziewaliśmy się spotkać cię znowu tak szybko. Albo w ogóle.

Loki uśmiecha się pokazując zęby.

– Asgardzka sprawiedliwość nie jest już tym, czym była kiedyś. Powiedz mi więc, bucie, jakie jest przeznaczenie tej mrówki? Wyobrażam sobie, że będzie to coś potwornie bolesnego, skryte pod przykrywką humanitaryzmu. Zamierzacie sprawić, że będę cierpiał za moje liczne zbrodnie?

Fury nie odpowiada. Wydaje się zadowolony możliwością stania tam i wpatrywania się w niego. Pod jego spojrzeniem skóra Lokiego zachowuje się nietypowo, napina się i drży, pokrywając się gęsią skórką, jakby pod wpływem zimna, którego tam przecież nie ma. Loki odkrywa, że odczuwa niepokój. Klatka nie jest mała, ale nie jest też wielka, a pragnienie, by zacząć krążyć od jednej jej ściany do drugiej wydaje się nieodparte. Tym razem nie unoszą się w powietrzu. Zastanawia się, co by się stało, gdyby „zadrapał ściany”.

Naciska, bo to jest właśnie, co robi, śmiertelny czy nie.

– I jak się ma agent Barton? Muszę przyznać, że brakuje mi jego towarzystwa. A teraz dysponuje też umysłem, z którym mogę współpracować. Czy pańska mała organizacja przeprowadza wyczerpujące testy psychologiczne, Dyrektorze? Bo jeśli nie, chyba pora zacząć.

Gniew, albo samo jego wspomnienie, pojawia się na chwile w oku mężczyzny. Loki skupia się na bliznach wystających spod opaski na drugim. Są intrygujące, wyglądają niemal jak wytatuowane na skórze. Zastanawia się, czy pod skórzaną opaską wciąż znajduje się oko, czy też jest tam tylko pusta ciemność, zgłodniała czegoś, co mogłoby ją wypełnić.

Sposób, w jaki Fury przechyla głowę w bok, wyzywa Lokiego, by kontynuował, ale ten milknie, powodowany instynktem przetrwania. Ma jednak nadzieję, że wszystko, co przemilcza uwidacznia się na jego twarzy. Sądząc po tym, jak Fury zaciska szczękę, tak właśnie jest.

– Zabiłeś wielu ludzi, wiesz. Bardzo wielu ludzi. Taka strata…

– Oszczędź mi swojej sentymentalnej pogadanki, Dyrektorze – syczy Loki, pragnąc w tym momencie swojej włóczni bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego na świecie. – Ilu ludzi ty zabiłeś w czasie swojej kariery w S.H.I.E.L.D.? Ilu zabiła twoja Wdowa? Tylko pomiędzy waszą dwójką rozlewa się ocean krwi. A twoja zielona bestia? Policzyłeś ciała, jaka pozostawiła po swoim przebudzeniu? Mam ci opowiedzieć o stosach trupów, których pozostawienie na polu bitwy napawało niegdyś mojego brata dumą? Ręce twoje i twoich ziomków są równie zbrukane krwią, co moje, a może nawet bardziej. Nie jesteś ode mnie lepszy, nie jesteś moim strażnikiem, a już z całą pewnością nie jesteś moim ojcem, aby stać przede mną i wyliczać mi moje winy, nie uznając swoich własnych!

W połowie swojej przemowy orientuje się, że wcale nie zwraca się do Fury’ego. To słowa, które narastały w nim od pewnego czasu, rodząc się z rozczarowania, lodu i jotuńskiej krwi, i nie wypowiedział ich, kiedy miał okazję. Stał przed Wszechojcem w milczeniu, niezdolny wydobyć z siebie słowa, ale, och, jakże głęboko jego słowa by raniły, gdyby jednak zdołał. Lecz nie udało mu się, a pióro Muninna i tak wdarło się w jego ciało.

Ale to i tak nie ma już znaczenia. Śmierć już po niego idzie i wkrótce będzie znajdował się w na wpół zgniłych ramionach Hel.

Drzwi znowu się otwierają i wchodzi przez nie Thor, czerwona peleryna powiewa za nim, sprawiając, że wygląda jak król, którym nie powinien być.

– Bracie – mówi, uśmiechając się – nie będzie żadnej egzekucji.

Cofa wszystko, co mówił o zdrowym rozsądku śmiertelników. Jeśli decydują się tak właśnie postępować wobec kogoś, kto wyrządził im tak wiele zła, zasługują na wszystko, co ich spotkało.

*

Nie rozmawiają z nim. Nie patrzą na niego. Nie dostrzegają jego istnienia.

Wieża, która należy do Tony’ego Starka, miejsce, gdzie ujęli go po przegranej przez niego bitwie o Ziemię, jest dostatecznie duża, aby mogli się wzajemnie unikać. Tylko raz przypadkiem spotyka agenta Bartona. Jest już pewien, że wszyscy śpią. Nie może się powstrzymać i nakazuje mu, aby przyniósł mi szklankę wody, jak dobry sługa. Kończy się to marnie, oczywiście, i wyzdrowienie zajmuje mu cały tydzień. Teraz rytm jego całkowicie śmiertelnego serca przyspiesza za każdym razem, gdy pomyśli o oczach, które obserwują każdy jego ruch, niewidzialnym spojrzeniu, które wypełnia wieżę. Rozumie, że nigdy nie jest całkowicie sam.

To jest wyrok: współpraca. Avengersi go nie zabiją. Zamiast tego wykorzystają go, aby pozyskać informacje o innych światach i stworzeniach, które mogły zwrócić swój wzrok na Ziemię, a w szczególności o Kochanku Śmierci.

W zamian za swoje usługi otrzymał pokój, który jest jego celą, wyposażony jedynie w łóżko i jedną lampę. Większość swojego czasu spędza właśnie tam, leżąc bez celu, odmawiając zaproszeniom Thora, by przyłączył się do jego przyjaciół w czasie posiłków, albo żeby pooglądać telewizję. Thor nigdy nie był w stanie zauważyć niezręczności pewnych sytuacji i zdaje się zupełnie zapominać, że jego śmiertelnicy odmawiają przyjęcia Lokiego do swojego grona.

Nie ma celu, ani magii i myśli o Asgardzie częściej, niż gotów byłby przyznać. Kiedy Thor (o wiele za często) z rozmachem otwiera drzwi do jego pokoju i radośnie oznajmia, że powspominają razem dzieciństwo, Loki myśli o sposobie, w jaki przestrzeń kosmosu połyskiwała we włosach Friggi i tęskni za pieśniami, które śpiewała wyszywając i tkając. Są chwile, kiedy oddałby wszystko, aby móc usiąść u jej stóp, oprzeć skroń o jej kolana i szeptać jej swoje sekrety, jak wtedy, gdy był chłopcem. Jednego razu, nad talerzem kanapek, rozważa przeproszenie Thora, zwrócenie się do niego z prośbą o przebaczenie, ale substancja zlepiająca z sobą kromki chleba – Thor nazwał to masłem orzechowym – skleja mu język.

Tygodnie mijają, Avengersi wyruszają na misje, a Loki siedzi w swoim pokoju, wpatrując się we własne dłonie, jakby mógł wytworzyć w nich magię samą siłą swojej woli. Z wyjątkiem momentów, gdy jest z Furym.

Leży na swoim niewygodnym łóżku, nie wpatrując się w nic konkretnego, spragniony czegoś, na czym mógłby się skupić, kiedy drzwi do jego pokoju się otwierają. Zamyka oczy i przełyka własną irytację. Minął dopiero dzień odkąd rozmawiał z Furym i Hill o bojowych właściwościach pojazdów Chitauri i nie pragnie znów się z nimi spotkać w najbliższym czasie. Albo w ogóle jeszcze kiedykolwiek.

– Hej, kochanie, wróci…. O mój boże, czy to jest piekło?

Otwiera oczy i siada, patrząc na Tony’ego Starka stojącego w progu, rozglądającego się po pokoju z wyrazem czystego przerażania na twarzy. Nawet jego broda wygląda na obrażoną.

– To jest piekło, prawda? – Stark kontynuuje, wchodząc do pokoju bez zaproszenia. – Spodziewałem się większej ilości ognia. Potępieńców. Hitlera. No wiesz, ale to… to robi straszne rzeczy z moją duszą. Dlaczego nie ma tu okien? Jestem całkiem pewny, że zaprojektowałem każdy pokój tak, aby miał okna i jestem też absolutnie pewny, że nie stworzyłbym pokoju takiego jak ten, bo to jest cholerne dziewięć metrów na dziewięć miażdżącej duszę porażki bez okien. Jakim cudem do cna tutaj nie oszalałeś? Bardziej. Do cna bardziej oszalałeś. Ja zaczynam wariować, a jestem tu niecałe dwie minuty. Serio, gdzie są okna?

Loki mruga.

– Czy ty nie musisz oddychać?

Stark wzdryga się, jego oczy rozszerzają się, potrząsa ramionami, aż zdoła je rozluźnić.

– Co? Och, nie, jestem przytomny od jakiś sześciu dni. Nic wielkiego. Poza tym, że dostałem bana na picie kolejnych Red Bulli do czasu, aż moja wątroba będzie w stanie przyswoić więcej kofeiny… a moja wątroba się dobrze, dziękuję, w tym punkcie mojego życia musi być już pokryta stalą… więc tak. Trochę podryguję. Nic nowego. Nie masz żadnych książek. Ani telewizora. Żadnych książek, ani telewizji, ani okien. Chryste. Znam seryjnych zabójców–gwałcicieli, którzy mają w swoich celach lepsze warunki niż to. Dobra, wstań, no już, już, już.

Zanim zdoła się opanować, albo żeby pozbyć się Starka ze swojej przestrzeni, Loki wstaje, ale szybko odzyskuje mowę.

– Nie zwracaj się do mnie tak bezpośrednio, ty plebsie. O ile nie przyszedłeś tu na przesłuchanie, wyno…

– No niestety, Rogatku – Stark mierzwi jego włosy jakby był jakimś pieszczochem, wciąż skupiony na tragedii pozbawionego okien pokoju Lokiego. – Ale mam coś, do czego potrzebuję ciebie i twoich magicznych paluszków. Zafunduję ci więc wycieczkę do laboratorium. Myślałem nawet, żeby dorzucić do tego pizzę. Albo sushi. Wyglądasz na kogoś, kto lubi sushi.

Loki może na palcach jednej ręki policzyć sytuacje, gdy całkowicie zabrakło mu słów. Pierwszym było to całe wydarzenie ze Sleipnirem, ostatnim – bycie wbitym w posadzkę przez zieloną bestię. To, że nie może odnaleźć języka w obliczy maniakalnego zachowania Tony’ego Starka wiele mówi o tym, jak długo był zamknięty w tym pokoju.

– Ale serio, możemy już stąd wyjść? Nie wiem, ile jeszcze to wytrzymam. W sumie, jeśli jesteś przywiązany do tej pościeli, możesz ją wziąć ze sobą, bo zamierzam zniszczyć to miejsce i postawić tu pokój z oknami, jak tylko wyjdziemy za drzwi. Okna od jego rogu ściany do drugiego i od podłogi do sufitu. Zapewne będzie to wielki „TU MNIE ZABIJ” znak dla innych superzłoczyńców… czy to oficjalny termin? „Superzłoczyńca”?... ale to dobry krok na drodze do zniszczenia nawet wspomnienia o tym pokoju. – Stark opuszcza rękę i wreszcie wpatruje się w Lokiego z uwagą. Mruży przy tym oczy. – Kto cię ubiera?

– Stark – warczy Loki, czując jak bolesne pulsowanie narasta mu między oczyma. – Jeśli masz powód, aby się do mnie zwracać…

– Bo wyglądasz jak cholera okłada „GQ”, przez co muszę przemyśleć moje postrzeganie rzeczywistości. Chryste, jaka struktura kostna. O mój boże, potrzebuję Red Bulla. Albo jägera. Jägerbomby. – Przeciera ręką oczy i wskazuje na Lokiego, jakby miał do tego prawo. Ostatnia osoba, która wskazała na niego palcem z tak impertynencką manierą, została później zmuszona do zjedzenia tego palca. – Gotowy? Bierzesz pościel ze sobą? Nie. Nie winię cię, mnie też wkurzała. JARVIS, wyślij ekipę budowlańców i sprzęt do piekielnej dziury jaśnie nam rezydującego bóstwa. Chcę, żeby ten pokój został zniszczony i wyposażony w okna, zanim on tu wróci.

– Cały pokój z okien, sir? – znikąd rozlega się głos.

Loki wzdryga się i rozgląda, aby odnaleźć jego źródło, ale żadnego nie ma. Może to kolejny agent S.H.I.E.L.D., kolejna para oczu zdecydowana, by przyszpilać go jak robactwo i patrzeć, jak się wije. Stark nie wydaje się tym zaaferowany.

– JARVIS, facet żył w puszce po sardynkach od czterech miesięcy. Chyba, że… Hej, McZłe Kości Policzkowe, lubisz nie mieć okien? To jakiś fetysz, czy jednak lubisz okna? Powinieneś, wyrzucenie mnie przez jedno z nich sprawiło ci wiele radości.

Istnieje milion sposób, by na to odpowiedzieć, ale żaden z nich nie wydaje się w tym momencie dostępny. Już same te przezwiska, jakimi się do niego zwraca, powinny kosztować Starka jego marne życie. Jak ten śmiertelnik śmie wdzierać się tutaj, nieproszony, i stawiać żądania…

– Ech, potem o tym porozmawiamy – mówi Stark, nonszalancko machając ręką, kiedy wychodzi z pokoju. – Chodźmy stąd, zanim wyciosam sobie broń z płyty gipsowej i sam się nią zastrzelę.

Loki wpatruje się w niego i bezskutecznie próbuje zmusić swoją twarz do zrzucenia tego… tego wyrazu osłupienia. Czuje jak naprężone mięsnie w czole unoszą mu brwi niemal pod linię włosów, czuje niekontrolowanie otwarte usta.

– Niczego od ciebie nie chcę, Stark, i nie jestem dzieckiem, abym potrzebował rozrywek albo uwagi – syczy, postępując za nim. Korytarz wypełniony jest słonecznym światłem, zbytnio przypominającym Asgard. Jego oczy wędrują do szerokich okien, zanim zdoła je powstrzymać. Miasto wygląda inaczej w ciągu dnia. Nocą jest bardziej imponujące, widzi je, prześlizgując się w ciemnościach, kryjąc się w cieniach. Ludzkość ma swoje braki w sile i wiedzy, ale jest zdolna do zdumiewających rzeczy. Byliby wspaniałymi niewolnikami.

Stark obraca głowę w jego stronę i parska śmiechem.

– Nie potrzebujesz? Czy ten cały smoczy nalot Chitauri to nie było jedno wielkie wołanie „Thor! Hej Thor! Spójrz tutaj, Thor! Spójrz na mnie, Thor, bracie, spójrz! Hej, Thor!”?

– Przykułbym cię do skały i pozwolił krukom żywić sie twoimi obraźliwym języ…

– Taaa, pewnie tak – mówi Stark, zbywając groźbę. – Thor opowiedział o wszystkich twoich intrygach w starych, dobrych czasach. Nie wierzyłem w połowę z nich. Cholera, nawet sprawdziłem na Wikipedii tego całego „krwawego orła”*, bo czemu nie, i okazało się, że wielkolud wcale nie opowiadał bajek. Co się stało ze zwyczajowymi, normalnymi torturami… jak dół z bambusowymi palami, czy coś takiego. Kręgosłup i płuca zdają się wymagać tak wiele wysiłku.  

Loki wpatruje się w tył jego głowy, niezdolny przetworzyć, o czym właściwie Stark mamrocze. Być może dlatego nie czuł strachu, kiedy najechał jego wieżę i zamiast odwoływać się do wyższych racji, zaproponował mu drinka. Jest chroniony przez fakt, że poza swoją zbroją, nie ma żadnej ochrony. Nie ma szczeliny, dzięki której można by przebić jego obronę.

– Nie masz żadnych instynktów samozachowawczych.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co to w ogóle znaczy, poza tym ty nie masz już swojej magicznej pałeczki, więc się nie martwię. – Zeszli na dół schodów i Stark otworzył przeszklone drzwi, szeroko rozkładając ramiona. – Tatuś wrócił! Poprawka, taty nie było jakieś dziesięć minut, ale już wrócił!

– Witamy pana z powrotem, sir. Tęskniliśmy – odzywa się ten sam głos, co poprzednio, ociekając sarkazmem.  

– Zawsze mogę naciągnąć ci cybergacie na głowę, JARVIS – mówi Stark, wskazując sufit. – Nie myśl, że się zawaham.

Loki nie pamięta, jak przebył tę długą drogę przez piętra wieży. Nie wie, jak dotarł tu, gdzie się znajduje i niepokoi go to bardziej, niż chciałaby przyznać. Sprawny język Starka mógłby dorównać jego własnemu. To przerażająca perspektywa.

Zatrzymuje się w wejściu i rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, które okazuje się być wielkim warsztatem, czymś podobnym do kuźni w Asgardzie, biorąc pod uwagę ilość zalegającego tam metalu. Na tym jednak podobieństwo się kończy. Gładkie, lśniące kreacje unoszące przeróżne części, jakby były dłońmi i ramionami, stwarzające wrażenie życia tam, gdzie go nie ma. Na wielu stołach rozrzuconych po pomieszczeniu leżą na wpół uformowane rzeczy, niedokończone prace, wciąż piękne, pomimo swoich deformacji, rozsypane i zagarnięte niedbale, jakby nie były już dłużej potrzebne ani chciane.

Loki wciąga głęboko powietrze. Nie ma tu magii ani alchemii. To wszystko stanowi produkt ludzkiego umysłu.

– JARVIS, czy drużyna od demolki przybyła już do Casa del Loki? – Stark przerzuca rzeczy, poszukując czegoś, przeczesuje włosy palcami, aż stają dziko w różnych kierunkach. Stuka palcem w blat stołu, wywołując na nim kręgi, jakby był zrobiony z wody. W efekcie obrazy stworzone z błękitnego światła powstają do życia pod jego dotykiem. Przesuwa je po stole i rzuca w przestrzeń.

– Rozbiórka zaczęła pięć minut i czterdzieści trzy sekundy temu, sir. Budowlańcy czekają na pańskie specyfikacje – mówi głos i Stark pomrukuje. Unosi ręce w stronę zawieszonych w powietrzu obrazów i przesuwa je dotknięciem palców, miota nimi, wystukuje liczby i umieszcza je w równaniach, a hologramy rozkwitają w pustych dotąd miejscach. Loki obserwuje, oczarowany, i tęskni za swoją magią równie mocno, jak mógłby za brakującą kończyną.

– Hej, Jafar, chciałbyś mieć tam loft? I może mini–bar?

– Wszystkich więźniów S.H.I.E.L.D. traktujesz z równą szczodrością, czy też moje kości policzkowe są aż tak wspaniałe? – pyta Loki, niezdolny wydobyć z siebie tak bezdusznego tonu, jakby chciał. Jego uwagę zbyt mocno przykuwają latające, świetliste projekty Starka. – Jak to jest zrobione? To nie jest magia.

– Olśniłem cię moją naukę, co? – Stark pstryka na jeden z projektów, który eksploduje w iskierki światła, które rozpuszczają się w nicość. – Multi–dotykowa technologia ulepszona przez Starkową magię. Dodaj wykrywające ciepło systemy rozpoznawania dotyku do różnych rzeczy i ludzie zaraz zaczną mówić „jasna cholera, to jest jak _Raport Mniejszości_ ” i „Tony Stark jest czarodziejem”. To nie jest naprawdę magia, ale jestem pewien, że jakieś czterdzieści sześć procent populacji uważa, że ukończyłem Hogwart. Pozostaje tylko pytanie, na ile ten mariaż pomiędzy umysłem i matematyką się sprawdza. Jak dla mnie? To naprawdę udane małżeństwo, z mnóstwem gorącego, perwersyjnego seksu. Związek bratnich dusz. Odnawiających przysięgi co jakieś cztery–pięć dni. Na tym poziomie udane.

Loki pamięta tworzenie iluzji tak szczegółowych i namacalnych, że w Asgardzie brano je za prawdziwe przedmioty. Odrobina zabawy, tu i tam. Zwykle niezbyt użyteczne. Jednakże, nauka Starka jest cudem.

– To technologia, która zbudowała twoje imperium – wymyka mu się i Stark się waha.

– Uch, to jest technologia, która zbudowała moje imperium – stuka palcem we własną skroń i rozpościera ramiona gestem obejmującym cały warsztat. – Cóż, mój ojciec był pionierem w wielu niewiarygodnych dziedzinach, ale to mój mózg skonstruował zbroję, reaktor w mojej piersi, nowy pierwiastek i całą masę niepoważnych urządzeń, na widok których oczy zaszłyby ci łzami zachwytu. Ach, racja, sushi. Obiecałem ci sushi. Wolisz pikantne czy słodkie? To ważne pytanie. Zależy od niego całe twoje pierwsze doświadczenie surowej ryby.

Paplanie Starka ma odwrócić jego uwagę, ale Loki słyszy, jak jego głos się załamuje, ujawniając… gniew? Resentyment? Niedopasowanie? Być może jednak można znaleźć rysę w postawie Starka.

– Nie lubisz wspominać swojego ojca. To dlatego, że tak wiele dzieł twojego umysłu tak naprawdę zależy od niego?

Wydaje się, że cały warsztat zamarł w bezruchu. Stark mruga, jego oczy szklą się za żelazną maską nakładaną jak delikatna gaza.

Loki nie może powstrzymać uśmieszku, który wygina mu wargi.

– Czyżbym trafił w czułe miejsce? Jak głęboko w cieniu jego tronu siedzisz? Bo mi się wydaje, że z całym swoim umysłem i matematyką nie jesteś nikim więcej niż pretendentem do korony swego ojca.

Raz, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem, jego matka wyszeptała mu _nie wiesz, kiedy przestać_ i ruchem palca zaleczyła siniak, który na jego policzku zostawiła pięść jednego z przyjaciół Thora. Ukrył swój wstyd w jej ramieniu. Nie był tak silny ani tak szybki jak inni, o czym nie pozwalano mu zapomnieć, i jedyna zbroją jaką dysponował, były jego słowa. Cokolwiek mówiono o nim, zwracał zawsze z nawiązką.

Niestety, zbroja zbudowana ze słów nie chroniła przed ciosami pięści.

Są też inne rodzaje zbroi, oczywiście. Czerwono–złota zbroja Starka stoi dumnie w szklanej gablocie, a niewidzialne płaty stali i kamienia, i płomieni, pokrywają każdy cal mężczyzny, zwijają się wokół jego ramion, sprężystych rąk, skrywają za falangą jego środek, chroniąc jego świecący rdzeń i delikatny, kurczący się mięsień pod nim. Tam, gdzie Loki spodziewał się znaleźć możliwą do wykorzystania słabość, nie ma nic.

– Hmm. – To jak Stark mruży oczy stanowi jedno ze znamion niebezpieczeństwa i serce Lokiego przyśpiesza na ten widok. – Wiesz, to interesujące i niesamowicie głupie z twojej strony, podnoszenie kwestii ojców, tronów i pretendentów. Widzisz, twój brat może być nordyckim bóstwem wraz ze wszystkim, co się z tym wiąże, ale wystarczało kilka truskawkowych piw i parę garści nachosów, żeby zdradził nam całą historię. Chcesz, żebym wyrzucił z siebie kilka przysmaków na temat twojego taty? Ale od którego miałbym zacząć? Od niezbyt radosnego błękitnego giganta czy od dupkokratycznego pirata? Bo nieważne, ile haków myślisz, że na mnie masz, ja mam tysiąc więcej na ciebie. Nie będziesz nawet wiedział, co w ciebie uderzyło, a ja będę się musiał kąpać we łzach Thora po tym, jak zostanie z ciebie zielona plama na podłodze. A ludzie będą mówić „Hej, pamiętacie tego gościa, który próbował podbić świat? Okazało się, że tatuś nie przytulał go wystarczająco często”. Więc, o ile nie chcesz, żebym wstrzymał się z konstrukcją nowych, wspaniałych, gotyckich okien w twoim lokum, ty wstrzymaj się z komentarzami o ojcach. Jasne?

Skóra wewnętrznych stron jego dłoni pękła pod naporem paznokci. W tym momencie życzy sobie, żeby jego matka, zamiast go przytulać, nauczyła go, jak tworzyć silniejsze tarcze przeciwko wrogom. Nie ma ucieczki przed słowami Starka. Nie może uchylić się przed jego atakiem.

Spodziewa się, że Stark będzie napawał się przewagą, jaką nad nim zyskał, rozgląda się więc za czymś ostrym, czym mógłby przeciąć mu gardło. Zamiast tego jednak mężczyzna macha niedbale ręką i mówi:

– JARVIS, złóż zamówienie w Shabu. Chcemy wszystko z menu sushi. I tą dziwną zupę cebulową na przystawkę, tę, która serwują w knajpie z hibachi… mam na nią straszną ochotę, i, cholera, teraz chcę hibatchi.

– Chciałabym pan, żebym kupił samą restaurację, sir? – pyta słodko głos i wargi Starka drgają.

– To się zdarzyło tylko raz, a na koniec i tak ją oddałem. Zapomnij o hibatchi, to jest dobre tylko, kiedy przygotowują jedzenie na twoich oczach. Uwielbiam kiedy podrzucają krewetki na czapkach i robią wulkany z cebuli. Tylko sushi tym razem. I zupa. Lubisz cebule? Macie w ogóle cebule w Asgardzie?

Loki przełyka ciężko, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Chce coś złamać. Twarz Stark wydaje się ku temu najbardziej odpowiednim obiektem.

– Tak.

– Słuchaj – prycha Stark. – To nic osobistego. Nie lubię rozmawiać o Papie Starku, dobra? Ty nie zaczynasz tego tematu, ja nie czepiam się twojej pokazowo patologicznej rodziny. Nic nie wiemy o swoich… problemach. Które mogą mieć swoje źródło w niewłaściwych figurach ojcowskich. Być może. Zapewne nie. Będziemy kontynuować ten temat?

To więcej uprzejmości niż mógłby się spodziewać od kogokolwiek.

– … jaki temat?

– Dokładnie – mówi Stark. – Kiedy JARVIS składa zamówienie, ty mógłbyś zechcieć podejść tu i rzucić na coś okiem.

Zwinne palce odsyłają projekt nowego pokoju Lokiego na bok, a następnie w niebyt, i… och, są znowu na ekranie komputera, mniejsze i mniej przestrzenne. Stark wybiera kolejny ekran, przeszukuje folder i wyrzuca w przestrzeń kolejny zestaw hologramów. Loki mruży oczy, żeby je lepiej zobaczyć, kawałki składające się na całość, linie obok linii, ignorując drobne znaczki równań i skupiając się na samych rysunkach.

– Twoja latająca forteca – mówi Loki, odsuwając się. – Nie to, żebym nie spędzał przyjemnie czasu z dala od mojego… jak to nazwałeś, Stark? „Dziewięć metrów na dziewięć miażdżącej duszę porażki”?... ale czemu miałbyś mi, ze wszystkich istnień, pokazywać plany swojej nowej machiny, skoro to ja byłem tym, który zaaranżował i rozkoszował się zniszczeniem pierwszej? Bo wierz mi, naprawdę się tym rozkoszowałem.

Stark robi coś skomplikowanego ze swoimi palcami i projekt rozrasta się aż zmienia się w trójwymiarowy model. Jest wielki i zajmuje większą część warsztatu. Stark porusza nadgarstkiem i model obraca się, gładki i piękny pod każdym kątem.

– W zasadzie, ze wszystkich istnień, ty jesteś właśnie tym, który powinien to zobaczyć. – Zamilkł. – JARVIS, ile zostało do przybicia sushi?

– 24.1 minuty, sir. Czuję, że moim obowiązkiem jest przypomnieć panu, że Shabu zwykle nie realizuje zamówień na wynos. Właściciel był dosyć zirytowany – mówi głos.

Stark uśmiecha się.

– Dobrze, że daję tak szczodre napiwki.

Skądkolwiek, być może zewsząd, dochodził ten głos, praktycznie emanował samozadowoleniem.

– Bardzo szczodre, sir.

Stark obchodzi stół wokoło i staje obok Lokiego, zajmując całkiem sporo przestrzeni jak na tak nieskiego i niewielkiego mężczyznę. Jego ręka trąca ramię Lokiego, kiedy ją unosi, aby obrócić model, przesuwając po nim palcem tak, aby mogli widzieć każdy detal.

– Widzisz, rzecz polega na tym, że udało ci się dostać do środka. Użyłeś Hawkeye’a, żeby poznać wszystkie nasze słabości, ale więcej niż to, wykorzystałeś nasze słabe punkty od środka. A ponieważ jestem ulubieńcem Fury’ego – to jest sarkazm, w razie gdybyś nie zauważył – spadł na mnie wątpliwy honor zbudowania mu nowego domku. Takiego, w którym rozruszniki nie znajdują pomiędzy turbinami w śmigłach.

– Chcesz, żebym pomógł ci zbudować fortecę, która będzie nie do zdobycia.

– Trafiłeś w sedno – zgadza się Stark. – Ja będę budował to cholerstwo z punktu widzenia bohatera. Bohatera–konsultanta. Uhm, kogoś, kto nie jest zły i lata naokoło, żeby ratować ludzi i naprawiać rzeczy. Co oznacza, że mogę przeoczyć kilka drobiazgów. – Albo kilkadziesiąt. – I to jest twoje zadanie.

Więc to wcale nie jest szczodrość. Uprzejmość Starka ma swoją cenę, tak samo jak wszystko inne. Miłość Odyna w zamian za perspektywę rozejmu. Życie Lokiego w zamian za informacje. Jego pomoc w projekcie w zamian za… przyjemniejsze miejsce do życia, nową wiedzę i posiłek zwany sushi. Mógł zostać wyceniony gorzej.

– Czy powinien ci przypominać, że kiedy ostatnio „dostałem się do środka”, zabiłem twojego umiłowanego Coulsona i wyrzuciłem Thora z samolotu? – Coulson był dzielny, jest gotów to przyznać. Ale to widok całkowitego szoku na twarzy Thora, kiedy naciskał czerwony przycisk będzie pieścił we wspomnieniach aż po kres swoich dni.

– Coulson ma się dobrze, to była tylko powierzchowna rana, co oznacza, że przebił tobą ścianę i przeżył, aby o tym opowiadać. I jestem całkiem pewny, że ten lot stanowił dla twojego brata odpowiednik kolejki górskiej. Wzięliśmy go do Disneylandu kilka miesięcy temu i przejechał się na Pętli Śmierci jakieś osiemnaście razy pod rząd. Dzieci go pokochały. Myślały, że jest jedną z postaci, które tam pracują. Czy on kiedykolwiek zdejmuje swoją zbroję, czy tylko Jane dostępuje przywileju oglądania go w cywilu? Nie, żeby w tym mieście komukolwiek miała drgnąć powieka na widok peleryny.

Ktoś puka w szklane drzwi, ale Stark nie przestaje mówić.

– Więc, jak dobry jesteś z dynamiki sprężeń? – Stark nie czeka na odpowiedź. Zamiast tego idzie w stronę drzwi, żeby odebrać trzy wielkie paczki od Kapitana Ameryki, który wydaje się bardzo skonfundowany.

– Tony… – syczy, mrużąc oczy. Kapitan może być postawnym mężczyzną, ale bez swojego śmiesznego kostiumu wydaje się raczej mały. W swojej niewinnej białej koszuli i beżowych spodniach wygląda jak największe dziecko na świecie.

– Nie próbowałeś zapłacić dostawcy, prawda? Transport już został opłacony. O czym ja mówię, oczywiście, że zapłaciłeś. Wziął od ciebie pieniądze czy popłakał się, prosząc cię, żebyś podpisał mu album na autografy? I tak, sprawdziłem sobie kilka terminów z twoich czasów, bo serio nie wiem już, jak mam sobie z tobą radzić, kiedy mówisz coś takiego, jak „kurka wodna” albo „motyla noga”. – Stark przekłada torby w rękach, aby wygodniej było mu je trzymać.

Kapitan wyciąga rękę i łapie ramię Starka.

– Tony, co ty do cholery, wyprawiasz? Fury wpadł w szał, Clint zaczął strugać strzały z fragmentów mebli i cała wieża została zamknięta. Nie było go w jego pokoju…

– Celi – Stark wchodzi mu w słowo z dziwnym uśmiechem i Kapitan odsuwa się, zaskoczony. Tak samo Loki.

– Tony…

– Jego celi. Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu. To była cela. Była, bo już się tym zająłem. Nie wiem nawet, skąd się tutaj wzięła, bo nie pamiętam, żebym cokolwiek podobnego tu budował, co oznacza, że Fury bawił się w Boba Budowniczego w moim własnym domu, za moimi plecami i teraz wyobrażam go sobie w kombinezonie, śpiewającego „Pomożecie? Pomożemy!” i nigdy nie pozbędę się wspomnienia tego obrazu z mojej głowy.

– On zabijał ludzi.

Loki pokrywa się gęsią skórą, ale pozostaje nieruchomy, gotowy do walki, do ucieczki, do ukrycia się, do rzucenia czymś. Zabijał ludzi. Tak wielu ludzi. Ale tak samo Thor. I Czarna Wdowa.

– I ja też – mówi Stark i choć wypowiada te słowa cicho, brzmią donośnie jak uderzenie młota w żelazo, a Loki niemal dławi się własnym językiem. – W zasadzie zabiłem bardzo wielu ludzi. I ty też. I tak samo pozostali. Mój wynik całkowicie przebija jego, a mimo to jesteś tutaj, przynosisz mi sushi, urządzamy sobie wieczorki filmowe i walczymy ramię w ramię, a dzisiaj rano przyrządziłeś mi bardzo niesmaczne jajka, a ja mimo to je zjadłem, pamiętasz? Ale jego po prostu wrzuciliśmy do pozbawionej okien celi i zapomnieliśmy o nim. Wyjaśnij mi to, mój Kapitanie: skąd te podwójne standardy?

Kapitan Ameryka otwiera usta, wielka riposta bez wątpienia już formuje mu się w gardle, ale ostatecznie nic nie mówi. Loki nie wie niemal nic o tym mężczyźnie, walczył z nim tylko raz, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że Kapitan jest raczej wytrwały w swojej wierze w honor i sprawiedliwość w taki sam sposób, w jaki Loki wierzy w zemstę. Być nazywanym hipokrytą w mowie stanowiącej obronę kryminalisty musi być dla niego prawdziwym ciosem.

Loki wpatruje się w Starka i nie wie, co myśleć.

W końcu Kapitan prostuje plecy i potakuje krótko.

– Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz, Tony.

– Później będę na siłowni, więc będziesz mógł wbić mnie w ścianę – Stark z impetem zamyka drzwi na to, co Kapitan mógłby chcieć mu odpowiedzieć i wraca do Lokiego. – Więc, jak ci idzie matma? W sensie, znasz ją? Wiem, że chwilowo jesteś pozbawiony mocy, ale zakładam, że nie polegasz całkowicie na tym–czymkolwie–do–cholery–jest twoja magia, prawda? I zaczynamy od kalifornijskich rollsów, tak przy okazji. Jeśli do tej pory żywiłeś się baraniną i ale, i chlebem, i tym, co zwykle jedzą bogowie, zaczniemy od czegoś łagodnego i będziemy stopniowo podnosić poprzeczkę.

Stark grzebie w jednej z toreb. Za drzwiami za jego plecami wciąż stoi Kapitan Ameryka. Loki unosi rękę i zaciska palce jak wokół niewidzialnej rękojeści. Nie posuwa się dalej w pantominie dźgania Starka, wykonywanej tylko po to, by zobaczyć przerażenie na twarzy Kapitana, ponieważ w jego dłonie włożona zostaje taca z kolorowymi przekąskami.

– Stanąłeś w mojej obronie.

– Tak jakby. Więc, to jest zachodnia podróbka sushi. Wciąż dobra. Dobra na początek. Gdzie, do cholery, są zupy. Wracając do początku, dynamika sprężeń. Matematyka. Jesteś dobry z matmy?

Loki chwyta jedną z okrągłych przekąsek i pociera palcami zimną, kleistą roślinę, która trzyma wszystkie składniki razem. Kładzie ją powoli na języku i żuje. Jest… nie jest przykre. Łagodne, jak powiedział Stark, i odświeżające. Czuje nagle wyraźny smak, coś, co mogłoby być mięsem, ale szybko znika w smaku zimnych warzyw i gumiastego ryżu.

– Świetne, prawda? Poczekaj aż spróbujesz ostrych maki tuńczykowych – Stark bierze z talerza jeden kawałek i wrzuca go sobie do ust. – Więc, matma?

– W Asgardzie my… ci, którzy wznoszą budowle opierają się podobnych równaniach, tak sądzę. Naprawdę nie jestem pewny. Czuję się pewniej po prostu wyczarowywując rzeczy. – Zjada kolejny kawałek, kiedy Stark, wydając z siebie triumfalny odgłos, wyciąga z torby małe pojemniki i kładzie je na blacie, obok rąk Lokiego. Bierze swoją miskę, zdejmuje z niej pokrywę, odrzuca ją gdzieś za siebie i zaczyna pić prosto z pojemnika.

– Och, kurwa, gorące. I smakują inaczej bez tych szerokich, małych łyżeczek – Stark pije dalej pomimo wyraźnego dyskomfortu. – Zgaduję, że szybko się uczysz, tak? Cholera, chyba oparzyłem sobie język. Macie w Asgardzie algebrę, może nawet trygonometrię? Spytałbym się Thora, ale boję się, jakich odpowiedzi mógłby mi udzielić. Raz poprosiłem go, żeby mi wyjaśnił, o co chodzi z tym magicznym, kosmicznym drzewem, a on zaczął rysować coś, co wyglądało na footbolowe strategie na moich ścianach i śpiewać pieśni o kobiecie z trzema piersiami, pop tarty leżały dosłownie wszędzie na podłodze, i naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby przeżył coś takiego drugi raz. Więc, szybko i prosto, wypróbujmy to w praktyce.

Loki patrzy na niego wilkiem i rozpakowuje swoją miskę, wdychając lekki, pikantny zapach. Unosi ją do ust i dmucha na nią, by ją ochłodzić, po czym bierze łyk. Zupa jest bardzo smaczna.

– Nie ma potrzeby traktować jak mnie tak, jakbym znajdował się tylko kilka kroków przed tym głupcem, Stark. Jestem pewien, że bez problemu zdołam rozwiązać twoje równania.

– No dobra, Rudolfie. Znajdź „x” – mówi Stark, odkładając pustą miskę po zupie i rozświetlając kolejny ze swoich niby–ekranów, stukając w niego zawzięcie. Przesyła obrazek w jego stronę, palcami kierując go po stole, nie dotykając niczego poza powietrzem i oferuje mu go jak gałązkę oliwną. Cokolwiek sprawia, że wzrok Starka ciemnieje, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykają, nie jest to litość, ani wyrzut. W jego śmiesznej bródce tkwi kropla zupy cebulowej.

Loki powoli wyciąga rękę i stuka w mały znak „x”, który zostaje odsłonięty, gdy tylko Stark przesuwa kciuk znad obrazka.

– Znalazłem – mówi.

Następuje chwila ciszy, nie dłuższa niż uderzenie serca, zaczerpnięcie oddechu i przez ten krótki czas Loki jest pewny, że trafił, ale jego pewność siebie zostaje rozbita przez pełen rozbawienia śmiech Starka.

– Och, to będzie zjawiskowe.

*

Matematyka ma w sobie coś oszałamiającego. Jest klarowna i jednoznaczna, składa się z kątów i linii, i równań.

Stark dał mu książki – _zaczniemy od geometrii dla pierwszej klasy i stopniowo będziemy podnosić poprzeczkę, ucz się pilnie, będzie z tego test i możesz mieć z sobą tylko jeden czarny długopis_ – które przeczytał od deski do deski, zatracając się w urzekających krzywiznach paraboli i pisząc na marginesach, aby sprawdzić swoją wiedzę, zaczynając spisywać wszechświat za pomocą liczb, linii i kątów, używając ich zamiast słów, zaklęć i krwawych przekleństw.

Teraz często zdarza mu się wędrować po wieży, oglądając ściany, sufity i podłogi, odgradzające je kanty, dostrzegając w każdym z nich rękę Starka. Iglice i hale Asgardu zostały zbudowane przez ludzi, kobiety i mężczyzn, którzy otrzymali konkretne rozkazy. Loki uważał złote sale za coś stałego i pewnego w czasie swojego pobytu w Asgardzie. Zawsze tam były. Pewnego dnia po prostu wyłoniły się z nicości, nie było więc powodu, by kwestionować ich istnienie. W odróżnieniu od tych, którzy ukształtowali sale rodziny królewskiej, Stark budował, ponieważ mógł. Ponieważ on widzi, pragnie, tworzy i rusza dalej, do kolejnego cudu.

Matematyka podąża teraz za Lokim wszędzie, narzucając się z każdej powierzchni, każdej linii, każdego kąta, w taki sam sposób, jak niegdyś czyniła to magia, jak teraz robią to unoszące się w przestrzeni projekty Starka. Magia mogła sparzyć mu końcówki palców, wzniecić ogień w samym rdzeniu jego istoty i spalić go, ale matematyka jest pięknem osiąganym bez wysiłku, wykutym w lodzie i zimnej logice. Stawało się dla niego oczywiste, dlaczego tak fascynowała Starka. Nie było w niej niejasnych odpowiedzi, jedynie absolutna prawda.

– W ostatnich dniach sprawiasz wrażenie spokojniejszego, bracie – mówi Thor, kiedy Loki stoi pośrodku jednego z wielu pokoi Starka przeznaczonych do codziennego użytku i podziwia widoczną belkę, biegnącą od sufitu do jednego z punktów na ścianie.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak – mamrocze nieuważnie.

Czuje, jak Thor podchodzi i staje obok niego.

– Na co patrzysz, bracie?

Nie ma sensu kłócić się z kłodą.

– Na to. – Belka jest doskonale zaprojektowana i piękna w takim sam sposób, co obnażona kość, czysta na tle zgnilizny i ciała, ale nie ma żadnego pożytecznego celu. Nie podtrzymuje ściany. Po prostu tam jest, cudowna i całkowicie nie na swoim miejscu.

Thor początkowo nic nie mówi.

– To… drogocenny przedmiot – wyrzuca z siebie w końcu.

– Jest wartościowy, ty idioto. Nie ma żadnego celu – mówi Loki i zastanawia się tym, jak i czemu Stark to skonstruował. – Nie ma w nim nic efektywnego, nie rozumiem więc, czemu w ogóle został zbudowany.

– Być może to po prostu dekoracja – pada błyskotliwa replika Thora. – Przejrzałem wiele katalogów reklamujących meble i w większości występuje nagromadzenie niczemu nie służących przedmiotów, po prostu wypełniających przestrzeń. Wiele się nauczyłem w czasie mojego pobytu w Midgardze. Jest tu kraina, zwana IKEĄ, stanowiąca całą domenę bezużytecznych rzeczy. Chciałbyś się nauczyć czegoś o strukturach abstrakcyjnych? Jane wymieniła mi wszystkie powody, dla których nowoczesna dekoracja jest tandetna i przeceniana.

Wyeksponowana belka nie jest nawet w połowie tak interesująca, jak sposób, w jaki głos Thora mięknie, kiedy wymawia imię kobiety, która go zmieniła. Zupełnie tak, jakby wszystkie inne słowa w zdaniu służyły za bufor, chroniący ją przed każdym złem, jakie Loki odgrażał się wobec niej popełnić przed swoim upadkiem z Bifrostu. Odwraca się w stronę mężczyzny, którego kiedyś z radością nazywał „bratem”.

– Jane.

Thor posyła mu uśmiech tak promienny, że mógłby konkurować z każdą gwiazdą zawieszoną na gałęziach Yggdrasila.

– Jane. Poznałem ją, gdy… Zapewne już wiesz. Obserwowałeś, ale.. Jane jest… jest najbardziej… – Słowa go zawodzą, co zdarza się często, zadowala się więc delikatnym wyznaniem. – Jestem zakochany, bracie.

Thor bywał już zakochany. Wiele razy. Panny Asgardu, wszystkie piękne i pełne wdzięku, nieustraszone wojowniczki, szukały jego sympatii przez potyczki i wino, nigdy nie oddając pola i nie okazując nieśmiałości, a on kochał je wszystkie i każdą z nich. Aż pojawiała się następna, oczywiście. Loki nie wyobrażał sobie, by jego przygoda z „Jane” miałaby być pod jakimkolwiek względem inna. Ale w wyrazie twarzy Thora jest coś przerażająco spełnionego, coś, czego niemal mu żal.

– Zamierzam zabrać ją do domu – mówi Thor cicho, ale z dumą. – Chcę, aby ojciec i matka ją poznali. Chcę, aby ona poznała krainę, którą pewnego dnia będzie władać.

Loki wciąga powietrze. Jak dotąd żadna z kobiet Thora nie została dopuszczona do stołu Odyna Dzierżącego Włócznię i Lady Friggi, a już z pewnością żadna z nich nie mogła łudzić się, że zostanie królową.

– Nie mówisz poważnie.

– Jane jest dobra, sprawiedliwa i odważniejsza niż każda panna, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem, a wszystko to bez jakiekolwiek wiedzy o walce i wojnie. Wie tak wiele, więcej niż ogół ludzi na tym świecie. Ona… jest tak mądra, bracie, tak przerażająco sprytna. Sądzę, że uznasz ją za godną. I… ona mnie ocaliła. Uczyniła ze mnie część swojego życia bez żadnych oczekiwań, nie dbając o mój tytuł, ani o moje osiągnięcia. Nie spotkałem dotąd takiej jak ona i nie chcę już poznawać innej. Ona jest moją wybranką.

To nigdy nie mogłoby być jego udziałem. Thor może być królem z doskonałą królową, którą sam dla siebie wybierze, a przychylność Adgardu zapewni mu tron. A Loki wciąż będzie trwał w jego cieniu zaślubiony z jakąś młodą panną, która nigdy nie zrozumie ścieżek jego umysłu ani serca, aby spełnić jakieś społeczne wymagania, wesprzeć przymierze pomiędzy Odynem, a jakimś szlachetnym rodem.

W jego trzewiach zaczyna płonąć zimny ogień na samą myśl o losie, jaki czekałby go, gdyby nie odkrył swojego pochodzenia. Zmiana atmosfery jest wyczuwalna. Chce sięgnąć i zedrzeć tą głupią belkę, aby przebić nią Thora na wylot, poczuć drewno wdzierające się w ciało, i krew, i kości, pokryć złote loki Thora ciekłą czerwienią.

Ale nie może. Jest słaby, śmiertelne ramiona nie są dostatecznie silne, aby oderwać belkę od ściany, a Thor powstrzymałby jego atak z równą łatwością, z jaką odgania insekty.

Thor milknie, wyczuwając zmianę.

– Bracie…

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – krzyczy Loki, słowa same wyrywają mu się z gardła. – Nie jestem twoim bratem. Nie jestem dla ciebie nikim, ty, ty… czemu w ogóle mnie tu zabrałeś, jeśli nie po to, abym odpowiedział za swoje zbrodnie?! Czemu powstrzymałeś rękę Fury’ego?! Egzekucja byłaby lepsza od tego pół–życia, gdzie…  mam być wdzięczny za te resztki, które dostaję od S.H.I.E.L.D w zamian za to wszystko, co mi odebrano?

Błękit oczu Thora grozi pęknięciem pod ciężarem jego słów i, och, jak bardzo Loki chciałby to zobaczyć, chciałby go miażdżyć swoimi obcasami, aż nie zostanie z niego nic poza miałkim szkłem wgniecionym w posadzkę. Wtedy i tylko wtedy Thor cokolwiek zrozumie.

– Twój ojciec powinien był zostawić tam, gdzie mnie znalazł, zamiast ciągnąć mnie do ciepłych hal Asgardu, jak cenny artefakt z jednym tylko pożytkiem. – Oczy go pieką, mruga więc gwałtownie. – Powinien był pozwolić mi umrzeć na lodach Jotunheimu!

Gdyby miał swoją magię, zagiąłby świat wokół siebie i zniknąłby, rozpływając się w powietrzu jak cień, ale teraz jedyne, co jest w stanie zrobić to odwrócenie się na pięcie i odejście. Ignoruje rozpaczliwie błagania Thora, by wrócił. Głupiec wie chociaż dość, by nie podążać za nim.

Otwiera z rozmachem drzwi na dach wieży i z wdzięcznością wdycha lodowate powietrze. Zamyka oczy, czując, jak smaga go zimny wiatr, chłodząc jego rozpalone policzki, oziębiając go o wiele za szybko, jak na wygodę tego śmiertelnego ciała. Kiedy wreszcie przywykłby do tej temperatury, jego oczy stałyby się karmazynowe, a ciało przyjęłoby kolor oceanu, a mężczyzna, którego kiedyś nazywałby ojcem byłby…

Kryje twarz w dłoniach i powoli wciąga powietrze.

Nie ma już domu. Po tym wszystkim, czego się dopuścił, po czynach, jakie popełnił, Frigga już nigdy nie spojrzy na niego z miłością w oczach. Myśli o Jotunie, który ją uderzył, jego piękną i dzielną królową, która stała, silna, naprzeciwko najeźdźców i pierwsza wyciągnęła ostrze w obronie tego, co uznawała za swoje. Lud Asgardu nigdy go nie zaakceptuje, nawet gdyby wcześniej było inaczej, tego czarnowłosego dziecka w złotej rodzinie. Pamięta plotki, jakimi z zazdrości i nienawiści podważano wierność żony Odyna, szepcząc pokątnie. Pamiętał, jak obrał zazdrośników za cel swoich psot, sztuczek i podstępów. Zastanawia się, czy wciąż pluliby jadem i zawiścią, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że lodowego giganta ogłoszono księciem Asgardu. Prawdopodobnie. Chciwi, zawistni intryganci.

Wydychając ostro powietrze przez nos, Loki opuszcza dłonie i unosi głowę.

Zatrzymuje się. Patrzy.

Czarna Wdowa wpatruje się w niego.

Przełyka ciężko i unosi podbródek, idąc po śliskiej powierzchni dachu, by z gracją przełożyć nogi nad krawędzią i usiąść tam, w niewielkiej odległości od niej, znosząc jej spojrzenie cały czas, aż odwraca wzrok, by spojrzeć na miasto, jakby to był powód, dla którego się tutaj znalazł. Ona nie jest niczym więcej niż kolejną obecnością, plebsem, pionkiem, który można ignorować lub nagiąć do swojej woli, jeśli tak zdecyduje. Rezolutnie nie myśli o tym, jak go podeszła i oszukała, jak groził jej wszystkim, czego się obawiała, wierząc, ją tym zniszczy. Jak odwróciła się i z uśmiechem podziękowała mu za współpracę.

Napięcie pełznie mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa i po ramionach. Zaciska zęby i uporczywie patrzy przed siebie, wzorkiem wypalając dziurę w dachu budynku znajdującego się nieco niżej naprzeciwko nich. Liczy jego kąty, ich rozwarcia, wysokość, i nie patrzy na nią.

Wdowa nic nie mówi.

Otwiera usta i łyka zimne powietrze, ale w chwili, gdy porusza wargami, spomiędzy nich uciekają słowa.

– Nie zamierzam przepraszać.

– Nie prosiłam, żebyś to robił – brzmi, jakby naprawdę rozkoszowała się jego dyskomfortem. Na jej miejscu czułby to samo.

– Dobrze. – Nie patrzy na nią. – Bo nie ma za co przepraszać. Zrobiłem to, co chciałem i…

– I nadal poniosłeś porażkę – mówi Wdowa i Loki prycha, ale nie podważa tego stwierdzenia. – Nie powiedziałeś nic, co nie było prawdą.

Racja. Każdy skrawek informacji, który Barton zdradził na temat swojej partnerki, jej słabości, jej przeszłości, był prawdą. Jej ręce były splamione krwią, tonęła w niej. On, jednakże, już się w niej utopił.

– Nie zamierzam przepraszać – powtarza.

Siedzą w milczeniu przez kilka chwil, aż szmer tkaniny informuje go o ruchu i Wdowa staje nad krawędzią dachu.

– Interesujące – mamrocze.

Loki nie odpowiada, słucha tylko jak odgłos jej kroków cichnie, gdy zmierza do drzwi.

– Zanim zapomnę – nie odwraca się, ale to nie powstrzymuje jej przed kontynuowaniem. Wie, że ma jego pełną uwagę. – Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek spróbujesz zaatakować tę planetę albo mnie i to, co jest moje? Zabiję cię. Powoli. Intymnie. Wykorzystując wszystkie twoje lęki. To nie propozycja, to obietnica. Ty skamląca zdziro.

Drzwi się zamykają.

Łapie się za kolana. Jeśli jego dłonie drżą, nikt tego nie widzi. Poza tym, że drzwi znów się otwierają i słyszy kroki kogoś innego, szmer tkanin, nową obecność przy swoim boku.

– Ręce ci się trzęsą – zauważa Stark. Loki splata dłonie, by zdławić w sobie pragnienie zaciśnięcia ich na szyi mężczyzny. – Taaaaa, znam to uczucie.

Stark siada niedbale obok niego, jakby mógł chodzić w powietrzu. Wskazuje na jakiś punkt przed nimi.

– Hej, zobacz to. Ten budynek, o tam? Nie, ten po prawej. Ten z idiotycznym dachem. Spójrz na to. Widzisz… to coś? Cokolwiek to miało być. To chyba miało być paraboliczne, ale wyszła im zwykła hańba. Widzisz jak przecina symetrię budynku pod kątem siedemdziesięciu trzech stopni? Jestem całkiem pewny, że to powinno być czterdzieści pięć stopni. Jakie to cholernie głupie.

To nie powinno nic znaczyć, tak ucharakteryzowany banał, ale…

To pomaga.

*

– Och, zobaczcie, co kot przyciągnął.

Znudzony Loki podnosi wzrok znad swojego kubka kakao, napoju tak wspaniałego, iż jego zdaniem przewyższa asgardzkie miody. Zamiera. Ostatnim razem, gdy przeciął swoje ścieżki z Bartonem, został porzucony w swojej celi na tydzień, by wydobrzeć, a jego jedynym towarzystwem były rytmicznie podbrzdękujące maszyny. Bez względu na to, co mówił medyk z S.H.I.E.L.D, Loki był przekonany, że to pikanie było częścią psychologicznych tortur.

Barton stoi w progu, krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. Sam wyraz jego twarzy mógłby anihilować niższe formy życia. Loki znajdował się już kiedyś naprzeciwko tego mężczyzny, ale wtedy przyłożył różdżkę do jego serca i obserwował, jak wściekłość na jego obliczu zmienia się w ślepe posłuszeństwo.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że zasługujesz na kakao – mówi Barton lekko, a uśmiech, który rozciąga jego wargi ma w sobie coś niebezpiecznego.

Loki zaciska palce na kubku i zerka na lewo, gdzie otwarte drzwi prowadzą do salonu. Szybka droga odwrotu, w razie gdyby jej potrzebował.

Barton prycha.

– To twój szczęśliwy dzień. Dostałem ścisły zakaz tykania choćby włosa na twojej głowie. Ale zastanawiam się, na ile dosłownie mam to traktować. Masz przecież całą masę części ciała z dala od głowy i włosów, które mogę dotknąć.

Ciepło napoju parzy go przez materiał kubka.

– Jeśli czekasz, aż zacznę błagać o twoje przebaczenie, będziesz musiał czekać bardzo długo.

Moment rozciąga się pomiędzy nimi, napina się, jakby zaraz miał rozlec się krzyk. I wtedy Barton wchodzi do kuchni, łapie butelkę ale i siada naprzeciwko Lokiego. Rozkłada się na krześle, rozkoszując się swoją przewagą.

– Spodziewałbym się, że zaczniesz przepraszać, wiesz. Jesteś typem gościa, który zrobi wszystko, by dostać to, czego chce, w tym poprosi o wybaczenie. Użyje wszystkich dostępnych narzędzi. A potem wbije nóż w plecy.

– Masz rację – zgadza się Loki. – Spójrz na siebie. Jedno drobne dotknięcie twojej piersi i byłeś cały mój do wykorzystania, do zniszczenia, gdy już z tobą skończę. Byłeś najlepszym dostępnym narzędziem, mój mały sokole, i zrobiłem z tobą wszystko, czego zapragnąłem. – Marszczy brwi, gdy Barton otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, najprawdopodobniej, by zacząć mu grozić, więc nie dopuszcza go do słowa. – I nie zachowuj się, jakbyś nie zrobił na moim miejscu tego samego. Jakbyś nie robił tego samego.

– Nie próbowałem zniszczyć świata.

– Nie, ale był przecież Budapeszt, prawda? Mniejsza skala, ale nie mniej niszczycielski.

– Taaa, ale tam wygrałem.

–… Owszem.

To może być najbliższe przeprosin, co kiedykolwiek zdoła z siebie wydusić. Nawet Odyn nie zasłużył na więcej. Ale Loki też nie.

– Więc jesteś teraz człowiekiem – mruczy Barton.

Słowa go bolą, ale przytakuje.

– Jestem.

– Do dupy, prawda?

Potoczny dialekt tej krainy jest naprawdę niezwykły. Podobają mu się wyrażenia i przekleństwa, jakie wyrzuca z siebie Fury, kiedy Loki nie może udzielić mu odpowiedzi i te, które wymyśla Stark, gdy rzeczy nie idą po jego myśli. Ludzie potrafią być całkiem kreatywni, kiedy im zależy.

– Tak. Bardzo. Zupełnie, jakbym nie był sobą.

Chwilę zabiera mu studiowanie pełnego satysfakcji uśmiechu Bartona, zanim zrozumie, co powiedział.

– Dobrze – mówi cicho mężczyzna. – Dobrze.

– Słodki, kochany, machający tęczową flagą Chryste, mam nadzieję, że wszyscy członkowie mojego zarządu zginą w okropny sposób – Stark wchodzi do kuchni tak, jak wchodzi wszędzie: głośno i dramatycznie, kradnąc całe powietrze z pomieszczenia. – Przykładowo, chce pewnego dnia włączyć telewizor i zobaczyć ich auta wywrócone kołami do góry na autostradzie. Płonące. Zjadane przez gigantyczne, radioaktywne wiewiórki.

Loki patrzy na niego. Stark otwiera maszynę chłodzącą – lodówkę, upomina się – i wyciąga z niej plastikową butelkę z wodą. Marszcząc brwi wkłada ją z powrotem i wyciąga zamiast tego karton soku żurawinowego. Otwiera go, odchyla głowę i piję wprost z kartonu, wyraźnie widać jak jego gardło się rusza i przełyka głośno.

– Masz chorą tarczycę, Stark? – pyta słodko Barton i Stark unosi rękę i pokazuje mu środkowy palec, wciąż pijąc.

W końcu odrywa się od karton i wzdycha, odkładając go do lodówki. Odwraca się i widzi, jak obaj siedzą przy stole. Wydyma usta.

– Więc… to się dzieje. Dzięki za nie zakrwawienie mi całej kuchni. Doceniam to, jak trzymacie na wodzy swoją wzajemną nienawiść i problemy emocjonalne.

Loki parska śmiechem.

– Udawanie poczytalnego jest bardzo wyczerpujące. Cieszę się, że to doceniasz.

Usta Starka rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu, jego oczy rozjaśniają się rozbawieniem i brakiem snu.

– Ojejku jej, Kudłaty. Masz dzisiaj dobry dzień.

– Wypija ostatnią porcję kakao Natashy.

Loki patrzy w dół, na swój kubek z kakao, które najwyraźniej należy do Wdowy. Być może nie uda mu się dożyć do wieczora.

– Ech, ja nie powiem, jeśli ty nas nie zdradzisz. Unikam jej od tygodni, od czasu tego wypadku z nożem. – Puste spojrzenie Lokiego powoduje, że Stark ciągnie dalej, wyjaśniając. – Być może tak jakby przypadkiem stopiłem jej ulubiony nóż. Ale zrobiłem jej nowy. Lepszy. Z wbudowanym detonatorem. Rzuciła nim we mnie.

– Nie znasz historii związanej z tym nożem – mówi Barton, sięgając przed siebie i zabierając Lokiemu kubek, wypijając z niego resztę kakao w kilku łykach. – Gdyby była zmuszona ratować mnie albo ten nóż, byłaby poważnie rozdarta.

Barton oddaje mu pusty kubek. Dawno, dawno temu Loki zmusiłby go, żeby go zjadł, każąc go za taki brak szacunku. A potem pewnie przywiązałby go do skał i pozwolił dzikim bestiom żywić się jego wnętrznościami.

– To było moje.

– Czy nie okropne, kiedy ludzie zabierają ci twoje rzeczy bez pozwolenia? – pyta Barton, obnażając w uśmiechu ubrudzone czekoladą zęby.

Nagle czuje ciężar na ramieniu, w miejscu, które dawniej osłaniała jego zbroja, uniemożliwiając taki kontakt. Ale cienki materiał koszuli nie chroni go przed niczym. Dotyk… uziemia go. Niespodziewanie czuje nieodpartą pokusę, by odchylić się, poddać się dotykowi, wtopić się w ciało stojące za nim.

– Bez poczucia winy, Barton,  to strefa wolna od wyrzutów sumienia. – Ręka ściska jego ramię, palce wbijają mu się w obojczyk. Loki przełyka rodzące mu się w gardle westchnienie. – W każdym razie, chodź ze mną do laboratorium… nie, nie ty Barton, masz zakaz wstępu po ostatnim razie, wciąż próbuję zmyć spaleniznę ze ścian… Mam coś, co chcę ci pokazać.

Stark wycofuje rękę, kciukiem ociera się o jego ucho, z pewnością niechcący, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. A przecież nie minęło aż tak wiele czasu odkąd ostatni raz był dotykany?

Strząsa z siebie rodzącą się potrzebę i wzrusza ramionami.

– Być może nie chcę tam iść. Jest mi całkiem dobrze, siedząc tu i rozmawiając z naszym dobrym agentem.

– … chodź ze mną, a powiem Natashy, że to Barton wypił jej kakao.

– Hej!

– Zgoda. – Podnosi się zgrabnie, czując na sobie palące spojrzenie Starka. Skupia się na Bartonie, który zabija go wzorkiem w sposób, którego nie powstydziłoby się najbardziej rozpuszczone dziecko. – Agencie Barton, to miła przemiła pogawędka.

Barton marszczy brwi.

– Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Nie róbmy tego nigdy więcej.

– Zgoda.

– OK, Khloe i Lamarr, oszczędźcie mi tego – Stark zarzuca ramię wokół Lokiego, obejmując jego ramiona i talię, wyprowadzając go z kuchni. – Więc, zacząłem wstępne testy helicarriera i potrzebuję twojego wsparcia. Jak sobie radzisz z… czekaj, nie pamiętam, gdzie skończyliśmy ostatnio? Geometria?

– Czytam właśnie o tensorze krzywizny Reimanna – mówi Loki.

Stark zatrzymuje się, co zmusza Lokiego, żeby zrobił to samo.

– Nie dokładnie o to mi chodź… czekaj, co? Czemu? Jak doszedłeś do tego, co ci dałem do geometrii różniczkowej…?

– To jest interesujące. – Naprawdę jest. Ludzie wkładają tak wiele wysiłku w wyjaśnianie, a ich matematyka staje się przez to jeszcze piękniejsza. W świecie składającym się z milionów różnych języków, matematyka jest jedynym, którym mogą posługiwać się wszyscy. Nie ma w niej nic ze zwyczajów Asgardu: nikt nie musi demonstrować swoich zdolności, by zostać zaakceptowanym. Tutaj trzeba na to zasłużyć – trzeba tego dowieść. – I znudziłem się już matematyką, której chciałeś mnie nauczyć. Jest… za mała. Zabawa dla dzieci. Nie chcę budować za jej pomocą, Stark, to twoja praca, ale… Chcę poznać jej więcej. Znalazłem więc więcej książek w twojej bibliotece.

Uśmiechając się, Stark wznawia ich podróż w stronę laboratorium, przyciskając do siebie Lokiego, jakby jego status milionera–geniusza pozwalał mu na to. Byłby z nim tak swobodny, gdyby wiedział, że przyciska do siebie nie boga, a potwora?

– Mam bibliotekę? – pyta z rozbawieniem. – Z prawdziwymi książkami? Takimi z papieru? Cóż, najwyższa pora je wszystkie zdigitalizować. Muszę ci dać StarkPada. Więc, opowiedz mi o tensorze krzywizny Reimanna. Interesujesz się różniczkowaniem, jak widzę.

Loki marszczy brwi i pozwala wprowadzić się do laboratorium. To zadziwiające, że nigdy nie zauważa, jak mija im droga do warsztatu, kiedy Stark papla o niczym.

– Nie interesuję. Czytałem o fizyce i to wyszło jako jeden z wątków.

– Fizyce? Dawaj. Olśnij mnie. – Stark podnosi ekrany i rzuca je w przestrzeń jednym ruchem nadgarstka.

Loki obchodzi na około stół, na którym leżą metalowe elementy i kartki papieru, wzrokiem śledzi ruch ekranów. To już zrozumiała dla niego magia.

– Co życzysz sobie wiedzieć?

– Nic sobie nie życzę. Już wiem to wszystko.

– Och, to twoje ego – mamrocze Loki, a Stark chichocze.

– Chcesz porozmawiać o rozmiarach ego? Przepraszam, bo zapomniałem, kto próbował zniszczyć Nowy Jork wraz ze swoją armią robo–psów?

Loki unosi rękę i przesuwa palcami po błękitnej krawędzi, która śpiewa i drga pod jego dotykiem, intuicyjnie, dociekliwie. To niemal tak, jakby wszystko, co wychodzi spod rąk Starka naprawdę było żywe.

– Chitauri to nie robo–psy.

– Wyglądają jakby ktoś wziął dobermany, zmieszał je z szakalami z sequelu _Mumii_ i wsadził je w zbroję – mówi Stark i krzywi się na coś, co widzi na ekranie. Siada z westchnieniem. – JARVIS, przeprowadź symulację 84–E i sprawdź, czy znajdujesz jakieś rozbieżności w sekwencji.

– Załączam symulację 84–E, sir, i mam dla pana wiadomość od Bruce’a Bannera, nadaną dzisiaj, z strefy czasowej UTC+8 – oznajmia głos żyjący w posiadłości, stworzony i zrodzony jako duch. Stark uśmiecha się szeroko.

– Brusik! – Zwraca się do Lokiego i tłumaczy mu. – Jesteśmy zbratani przez naukę. To poważny związek. Dobra, JARVIS, przekaz mi wiadomość.

Powietrze nagle zostaje wypełnione głośnym dźwiękiem, a raczej jego wspomnieniem, jakby źródło hałasu znajdowało się zbyt daleko, by naprawdę był słyszalny. Dźwięki tła, orientuje się Loki, jak szum telewizora późną nocą, kiedy przechadza się korytarzami, słysząc jedynie szepty, które w jakiś sposób stają się najgłośniejszą rzeczą, jaką zna. Szum trwa chwilę i mężczyzna, który jest także potworem, zaczyna mówić.

_Hej, Tony. Będę się streszczał. Wiem, że masz czas skupienia złotej rybki._

– Hah! – Stark parska śmiechem. – Och, Bruce, kochanie, wróć do mnie.

_Dowiedziałem się, że wokoło ciebie dzieją się ciekawe rzeczy. Nat… Pajęczyca, informuje mnie, kiedy tylko zdoła. Jesteś dziwnym mężczyzną, Tony, i dobierasz sobie jeszcze dziwniejszych towarzyszy. Nie wrócę jeszcze przez kilka miesięcy. W pobliżu znajduje się wioska, w której szaleje epidemia cholery i potrzebują lekarza. Chyba zgłoszę się na to stanowisko. Staram się trzymać z dala od szlaków lotniczych, ale biorąc pod uwagę powagę sytuacji, będę musiał prosić cię o podesłanie mi doksycykliny. Jest tam sporo dzieci, a przynajmniej tak mi mówiono._

– Załatwione, doktorze Banner – uśmiech na twarzy Starka łagodnieje. W klatce piersiowej Lokiego coś zaciska się mocno.

_Odezwij się, jeśli… sprawy wymkną się spod kontroli. Pozdrów ode mnie resztę. Trzymaj się. Zobaczymy się za jakiś czas._

Dźwięk urywa się i nagle laboratorium wydaje się dziwnie ciche, pomimo szumu wydawanego przez różne maszyny i komputery. Stark wpatruje się w przestrzeń, jego wzrok nie skupia się na niczym, wydaje się nieobecny. Być może jest właśnie w odległej wiosce, pomagając przyjacielowi opiekować się chorymi dziećmi, zaopatrując go w leki. Ale ten moment mija i Stark znów się uśmiecha.

– Wiesz, nie cierpię tego mówić, ale on jest tym dobrym. Dobrym przyjacielem. Czterdzieści lat zajęło mi znalezienie takiego, który nie będzie na liście płac Stark Industries, ale… on jest tym dobrym.

Loki nie zna tego uczucia. Nawet jako książę Asgardu nie miał nikogo, kogo mógłby nazywać przyjacielem. Ludzie nie lgnęli do niego tak jak do Thora. Nikt nie dzielił jego pasji, rozrywek, upodobania do psot ani głodu wiedzy.

Być może… Asgard nigdy nie miał być jego domem. Jakże inaczej mogłoby potoczyć się jego dzieje, gdyby Odyn zostawił go w Midgardzie?

– I nie wspominam nawet o Hulku. Ty też tego nie rób – kontynuuje Stark, stukając coś na urządzeniu cienkim jak kartka papieru i podając je Lokiemu. – Bo wtedy ja zacznę rozwodzić się tym, jak musiałem wymienić sobie podłogę w penthousie po twoim spotkaniu z nim.

Loki krzywi się.

– Wolałbym nie.

Stark pstryka palcami i wskazuje na niego, jakby obiecując, że nie będzie wracał do tego tematu. To nie był najlepszy moment w życiu Lokiego.

– Więc, byłeś zajęty w bibliotece, o której istnieniu nie wiedziałem. – Wystukuje szybko rząd liczb, które natychmiast pojawiają się na rzuconym na powietrze nad stołem projekcie. – JARVIS, dodaj to do stymulacji, dobrze?

– Dla pana, sir, wszystko – głos wydaje się rozbawiony.

Stark uśmiecha się, szeroko i radośnie, co być może stanowi najbardziej rzeczywisty element w tej kolekcji mechanizmów.

– JARVIS, rozpieszczasz mnie.

– Nie będę się z panem kłócił – mówi sucho, z równą emfazą, co każda inteligentna istota.

Loki odwraca się w stronę Starka.

– Czy… czy to żyje?

– Co? – Stark podnosi małe narzędzie, pióro, które nie potrzebuje inkaustu i zaczyna rysować w powietrzu, linie i twarde kąty pojawiają w ślad za jego ruchami.

– Twój… twój duch.

Powoduje to wybuch śmiechu Starka i Loki mógłby być obrażony, gdyby nie to, że brzmi w nim rozbawienie, a nie kpina.

– JARVIS przyjazny duszek. Trafne. On… jak opisałbyś siebie, JARVIS?

– Ubóstwiana niańka, sir.

– To był tylko jeden raz i obiecałeś wymazać go ze swoich baz pamięci.

– Jestem sztuczną inteligencją, panie Laufeyson. Programem komputerowym. Zarządzam wewnętrznymi systemami wieży oraz zbroją Iron Mana. – Gdyby Loki nie wiedział, że mówi do niego maszyna, uznałby, że w tym głosie słychać wiele satysfakcji. Nie, to jest satysfakcja. Jest na tyle wyrafinowane, że myśli samo za siebie. Ucząca się maszyna.

– Jest zbyt skromny – mówi Stark. – Byłbym stracony bez niego.

– Byłby pan martwy beze mnie, sir.

Stark wskazuje sufit, zgadzając się z tym stwierdzeniem.

– JARVIS uratował mi życie tak wiele razy. Pomógł stworzyć nowy pierwiastek, aby uratować mnie przed prawdziwą śmiercią – postukuje w świecącą maszynę w swojej piersi. – Ta głupia rzecz, która ratowała mi życie, jednocześnie cały czas mnie zabijała. Bez JARVISA byłbym tak bardzo martwy.

To coś, o czym Loki nie chce myśleć. Pozbawić świat takiego umysłu…

– A ten okrąg? To twoje źródło mocy?

Przechylając głowę, Stark przygląda mu się z dziwnym uśmiechem, za którym kryje się cień i coś mrocznego. Kopia jego prawdziwego uśmiechu.

– Skąd to zainteresowanie?

– Chyba nie wierzysz, że zwróciłbym się przeciwko tobie w tym stanie, w którym jestem, Stark. Jestem teraz śmiertelny. Bezsilny.

Fałszywy uśmiech poszerza się, staje się nikczemny, co wygląda tak nieodpowiednio na jego twarzy. Jest płótnem, na którym powinna malować się radość i cuda, sarkazm i wiedza. Ta mroczna, załamana rzecz, która wpatruje się teraz w Lokiego rani go, mrozi aż do samego rdzenia. Po chwili jest zdolny rozpoznać to, co widzi w oczach Starka i pragnie to wymazać. Nie czuje pióra Muninna w sobie, gdziekolwiek ono jest, blokując wspomnienia jego magii, ale nigdy dotąd jeszcze nie był aż tak świadomy jego wpływu na siebie. Poznałyby każde zaklęcie we wszechświecie, zmusiłby w siebie każdą ich cząstkę, gdyby dzięki temu mógł wymazać strach z oczu Starka.

Próbuje się opanować, przełyka ciężko gulę, która narasta mu w gardle.

– To właśnie ci, którzy byli bezsilni, próbowali odebrać ci życie.

– Z tym akurat trafiłeś – śmieje się radośnie Stark w sposób całkowicie pozbawiony radości. – Kiedy byłeś pełen mocy i miałeś swoją laskę Gandalfa, wiedziałem, z czym mam do czynienia. Tak to już jest ze złoczyńcami: obnoszą się z tym, czym są. Szczególnie ci nieśmiertelni. Wiesz, czego się spodziewać, kiedy Thor bryka wokoło w swojej pelerynie. To ludzie, których znasz, którym ufasz, oni nie… Oni są niewiadomą. Ludzie zwykle noszą swoją potworność na wierzchu.

Odczuwa dziwnie, silne pragnienie, by odnaleźć tych, którzy zdradzili Starka i wyciągnąć im kręgosłupy przez nozdrza. Zwykle tych, którym życzył śmierci, znał osobiście.

– Czy ludzie na tym świecie są zdolni do czegoś dobrego, czy miałem rację, przynosząc im zniszczenie?

Stark zerka na niego.

– Mamy takie momenty, gdy jesteśmy naprawdę do dupy, tu masz rację, ale to nie daje ci prawa nas osądzać. Nienawidzę HammerTech z pasja tysiąca płonących słońc, ale nie mogę tak po prostu polecieć tam i zrównać ich wieżowiec z ziemią. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo tego chcę. Czasami o tym marzę. To byłoby epickie.

Loki obnaża zęby w uśmiechu.

– Ależ możesz. Z twoją technologią i przebiegłością, nikt by cię nie powstrzymał.

Stark odwraca się w stronę ekranów i uśmiecha się tak, jakby go to bolało.

– Zużyłem już swój przydział destrukcji, wierz mi. Skończyłem z tym.

Loki słyszał, że dawniej Stark produkował broń, chociaż szczerze wątpił, by to kiedykolwiek było prawdziwą intencją mężczyzny. Jego przewrotność mogła dorównywać podstępności Lokiego, ale nie było w nim prawdziwej woli niszczenia. Jedynym, co Stark pragnął unicestwić był on sam. Co oznaczał, ze ktoś inny musiał wtedy pociągać za sznurki.

– Kto to był? – Nie może się powstrzymać.

– To nie ma już znaczenia – mówi Stark. Kąciki jego oczu opadają nieco. – Nie żyje. Ale był… najbliższym odpowiednikiem ojca, jaki był mi dany. Mój prawdziwy ojciec raczej się nie liczy. Od samego początku nie nadawał się do tej pracy. Ale Obie… jeśli zapomni się o tym, że mnie sprzedał i próbował mnie zabić w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów, nie był wcale najgorszym ojcem.

Cisza przeciąga się pomiędzy nimi. Stark posyła mu szeroki, zbyt promienny uśmiech.

– Czemuś tak posmutniał?

– Nie… – mamrocze Loki, patrząc z powrotem na ekrany, dając Starkowi czas, na ponowne włożenie swojej zbroi. – Po prostu myślałem… mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego, Stark, ty i ja. Więcej niż się spodziewałem.

Jest tu tak wiele rzeczy, których Loki się nie spodziewał. Historie, jakie chce usłyszeć od Starka na temat jego projektów, dyskusje o fizyce, które chce z nim odbyć, skóra jego gardła i szczęki, którą chce ugryźć.

Och. To pewna niespodzianka.

– Tony.

Wyrwany ze swoich niechcianych myśli, Loki mruga.

– Co?

– Nazywam się Tony. Chyba, że jesteś Clintem, wtedy mam na imię Dupek. – Stark uśmiecha się do niego i wskazuje na laboratorium wokół nich. Wraz z ruchem jego ramion do życia powołane zostają całe szeregi ekranów, obrazów i równań, jarzących się błękitem doskonale dopasowanych do dysku w jego piersiach.

Loki zaciska usta, by zahamować uśmiech, który rodzi się w odpowiedzi.

– Mówiłeś, że chcesz mi coś pokazać.

Tony przytakuje, jego oczy się rozświetlają.

– Raczej wolałbym posłuchać o twojej nagłej, rozwijającej się miłości do fizyki. Dawaj, doktorze Zło, uderz we mnie wszystkim, co masz.

– Wątpię, czy zdołałabyś znieść wszystko, co mam – być może nie uda mu się długo powstrzymywać uśmiechu. Tony rechocze radośnie i przyklaskuje jego ripoście. – Znam tylko podstawy fizyki.

– No to wypełnimy twoje luki. W zasadzie tak właśnie działa fizyka.

*

Używają spectrum kolorów, aby obliczać gwiazdy. Jakże to osobliwe.

Rozciąga się na podłodze. Ciepłe promienie słońca pieszczą jego policzek, wpadając przez imponujące okna, które podarował mu Tony. Miejsce, które gromadzi całą midgardzką wiedzę nazywa się Wikipedia. Tony poradził mu, by spróbował techniki „skakania po linkach”, aby lepiej zrozumieć kontekst przyswajanej wiedzy. Sprawdzało się to całkiem dobrze, chociaż okazyjnie wpadał na takie hasła jak „Bezgłowy kurczak Mike”, które szybko jednak eliminował głos żyjący we wnętrzu wieży.

Tony nie żartował, kiedy mówił, że nowy pokój Lokiego będzie się składał wyłącznie z okien. Jego nowa szklana klatka posiada teraz niesamowity widok, zwisając nad miastem jak bańka, zapewniając mu prywatność poprzez zaciemniane szyb, gdy tylko tego zażądał. To ciekawy projekt. Co zaskakujące, nie sprawia, że czuje się bezbronny. Czuje się, jakby latał.

Wyszukuje w Sieci nazwę zapisaną drobnym pismem, czerwonymi znakami, w rogu jednej z szyb, Sloan Digital Sky Survey, a potem poprzez linki odnajduje ich głównego udziałowca, Stark Industries. Jego serce zamiera, gdy widzi to nazwisko. Odsuwa od siebie monitor z cichym warknięciem.

Kiedy już myśli, że ma go w garści, Tony robi coś skandalicznego, nieoczekiwanego, pomocnego, szalonego, niewiarygodnego…

Kuli się i zamyka oczy, by nie wpadało w nie słońce.

Kiedy zaatakował miasto, Avengersi odparli jego atak pięściami, tarczami i gniewem. Tony zaoferował mu drinka, rozmowę, wyjaśnienie. A teraz dawał mu matematykę, technologię i zaufanie.

Nigdy nie było człowieka takiego jak Tony w Agardzie, ani w żadnej innej krainie, do której trafił. Kolejna bitwa albo tron, albo potęga, której wszyscy pragną – on sam padł ofiarą tego pragnienia. Tony ma to wszystko i jeszcze więcej, niczego nie pragnie i na tle innych mieszkańców tej planety, mógłby uchodzić za boga, ale zamiast tego znajduje swoją przyjemność w laboratorium, nadając kształt metalowi i stwarzając pierwiastki. Wiedza. Kreacja. Wyzwanie.

Mężczyźni tacy jak Tony Stark nie istnieją. Tony Stark jest, ze wszystkimi swoimi intencjami i celami, kosmiczną anomalią.

Jego zbroja jest prawdopodobnie jednym z największych cudów, jakie Loki widział. Obraca się na plecy i mruczy, palcami dotykają nagrzanej od słońca szyby. Mechanizmy, które sięgnęły ku niemu jak nadworni pochlebny, aby ściągnąć zbroję z jego delikatnego ciała, aby mógł stanąć przed Lokim obnażony, bezbronny, a jednak z kolejną zbroją czekającą w rogu pokoju, by w jakiś sposób zostać przyzwaną i uratować swojego stwórcę przed krwawym końcem na ulicy pod nimi. Zdolność latania. Repulsory. To, jak zbroja jest połączona z duchem w wieży oraz ze świecącym obiektem w piersi Starka.

Kąciki ust unoszą mu się w mimowolnym uśmiechu. Dreszcz rośnie w jego klatce piersiowej.

– Moje czujniki wychwyciły, iż pańskie serce znacząco przyśpieszyło i być może doświadcza pan tachikardii – w powietrzu nagle rozlega się głos. – Źle się pan czuje, panie Laufeyson?

Otwiera oczy.  

– Co obchodzi cię moje serce, duchu?

– Sir powierzył mi monitorowanie stanu zdrowia wszystkich mieszkańców wieży, także pana. – Głos dochodzi zewsząd, z sufitu, podłogi, ścian, z samego powietrza. Największe możliwe osiągnięcie Tony’ego: inteligentna świadomość, która ma emocje. I ton głosu.

Brzmi jakby go potępiał. Oceniał.

– Nie podoba ci się to, że tu jestem.

– Nie mam w związku z tym żadnych uczuć.

Loki siada i unosi głowę ku sufitowi, gestem niemal odruchowym, kiedy słyszy się głos dochodzący znikąd.

– Nawet maszyna nie jest zdolna okłamać boga kłamstw.

– Ale nie jest pan już bogiem kłamstw. Odkąd wrócił pan z Asgardu nie jest pan w ogóle bogiem.

Loki nie odpowiada, zwalczając rosnące w sobie pragnienie, aby czymś rzucić. Pojawia się i znika równie gwałtownie. Duch mówi prawdę.

Po krótkim wahaniu, słyszy:

– Nie rozumiem, jakimi motywami kieruje się pan Stark, trzymając pana tutaj.

– Tu możemy dojść do porozumienia – mamrocze Loki, opuszczając wzrok. – Kiedy pozostali słusznie widzą we mnie złoczyńcę nie pasującego do ich grona, on traktuje mnie jakbym… był mu równy.

– Traktuje tak wszystkich, także mnie – mówi duch. – Taki już jest. Dla niego, nie jestem jedną z jego kreacji, ale przyjacielem.

Loki z powrotem kładzie się na podłodze, rozkłada ramiona i zamyka oczy.

– A czy on jest twoim przyjacielem, duchu?

Jego pytanie napotyka ciszę.

– Jest twoim przyjacielem – mówi stanowczo Loki, odchylając głowę, by padło na nią słońce. Wspomina, jak Tony w laboratorium śmiał się z czegoś, co powiedział duch, wskazując na Lokiego, by podszedł i spojrzał na równanie, kolejny dowód na zrozumienie otaczającego go świata. – Jest twoim stworzycielem. Twoim ojcem. Twoim bratem. Twoją rodziną. Dla niego jesteś matematyką, ale też czymś o wiele więcej niż matematyką.

Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu kilka miesięcy temu, że będzie upewniał sztuczną inteligencję, ducha żyjącego w wieży, w jej egzystencji, roześmiałby się. I zabiłby tego kogoś. Teraz zamiast tego wyobraża sobie palce Tony’ego, zawsze ruchome, drgające z potrzeby robienia czegoś i wyobraża je sobie na swojej skórze, pieszczące jego biodra, wewnętrzne strony ud i wciąga powietrze, uśmiechając się. Och, mieć te ręce na sobie, pozwolić, by wyciosały go z lodu, zmieniając w coś pięknego, pokój pełen okien, niemożliwą do zniszczenia zbroję, dokładnie złożony kawałek kalifornijskiego maki.

– Pańskie serce znowu przyśpiesza – komentuje to głos i Loki otwiera usta, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Oszem. – Jego serce bije jak wojenne bębny, a jego ciało jest bardziej rozluźnione i już od bardzo dawna nie czuł się tak dekadencko. Ulegle. Czy Tony rozłożyłby go na części i wbił się po sam jego rdzeń? Albo czy te palce, ten wyszczekany język, te niewyparzone usta, pokryłyby go równaniami i teorematami, uwiodły go logiką i żądzą, aż nie miałby innego wyjścia niż zaakceptować tę inwazję? Dreszcz przebiega po całym jego ciele, dziwne doznanie w cieple słońca, i napawa się tym uczuciem. Minęło wiele czasu odkąd pokładał się z kimkolwiek, a nikt z jego partnerów nie był wart tyle, co Tony Stark.

Loki chichocze, oblizuje usta. Będzie go miał. Nowy cel na nowy rozdział w jego życiu.

– Nie cierpię przerywać – odzywa się sucho głos – ale Dyrektor Fury i agentka Hill przybyli zgodnie z planem…

Głośne wycie przerywa cisza. Loki siada gwałtownie. Zna ten alarm, słyszał go już wielokrotnie, zarówno w dzień jak i w nocy. Wie także, że Fury i jego maskotka nie odwiedzą go dzisiaj. Ich uwaga będzie potrzebna gdzie indziej.

– Kto to jest? – warczy Loki, wstając i podchodząc do okien, mrużąc oczy w słońcu i próbując dostrzec… tam. Ktoś lata nad miastem, ale tak, jak istoty naturalnie obdarzone zdolnością lotu. Wspomaga się jakimiś urządzeniami, innymi niż technologia wykorzystana w zbroi Tony’ego. Ten lot nie ma w sobie wdzięku. Prycha na ten widok, przyciskając rękę do szyby. Żałosne.

To maszyny dołącza kolejna i kolejna, i jeszcze kilka, aż jest ich cała trzoda, atakując miasto uderzeniami elektryczności i ognia. Coś eksploduje głośno, a wieża się trzęsie.

Iron Man pojawia się w polu widzenia, niosąc Kapitana Amerykę, a Thor leci za nimi. Znikają za najbliższym budynkiem. Echo ryku sprawia, że szyby drżą – niemożliwy do pomylenia z czymkolwiek innym wojennym okrzyk Hulka. Co oznacza, że bestia biega po mieście w towarzystwie Czarnej Wdowy i Hawkeye’a. Wdowa będzie na ziemi, ale Hawkeye będzie potrzebował przewagi, jaką daje mu wysokie obłoże. Loki nie zapomni zbyt szybko wybuchających strzał.

– Kto to jest?! – domaga się odpowiedzi, uderzając pięścią w szybę.

– Moje skanery nie mogą zlokalizować źródła ataku. Jestem blokowany – mówi duch przepraszająco. Loki warczy, ale nic nie mówi. Życzy sobie, by jego marny śmiertelny wzrok był choć trochę lepszy. Widzi pod jakim kątem następuje atak, ruch powietrza wokół tych latających urządzeń, ocenia współczynniki lotu. A im dłużej patrzy, tym lepiej dostrzega wzór i tym bardziej dociera do niego, że żaden z Avengersów go nie rozgryzł.

– Duchu, połącz mnie z Tonym.

– Pozwoli pan, że odeskortuję go do laboratorium – mówi głos z naciskiem. – Mamy włamanie na trzecim piętrze i muszę zainicjować całkowicie odcięcie wieży.

Przeklinając, Loki odrywa się od okna i wychodzi z pokoju. Trzyma się blisko ścian, w razie gdyby intruz próbował wedrzeć się na wyższe piętra bezpośrednio przez sufit. Wciąż jednak jest zbyt bezbronny. Pióro Muninna, gdziekolwiek w nim jest, nawet nie drgnie, nie pozwalając mu zanurzyć się w cieniu.

Nie czeka na windę, omija ją i idzie schodami, biegnąc na górę, mijając kolejne piętra, ignorując ból w udach, aż w końcu wpada do penthouse’u Tony’ego. Jest kilka drzwi prowadzących w różnych kierunkach. Znów przeklina. Te wszystkie razy, kiedy Tony prowadził go do laboratorium, a on nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na drzwi, które mijali, zbyt skupiony na jego niewyparzonych ustach i tym, co akurat paplał do niego mężczyzna.

– Zaprawdę jestem głupcem – wydysza, przesuwając wzrok pomiędzy drzwiami.

– Te najbardziej po lewej – lituje się nad nim duch.

Kiedy dochodzi do dołu schodów, drzwi same się przed nim otwierają, wyrażając uprzejmość niewidzialnych rąk. Wchodzi bez wahania.

– Duchu, pokaż mi, jak przebiega walka. Muszę porozmawiać z Tonym.

Być może to przez powagę sytuacji, ale duch wypełnia polecenia i w powietrzu przed nim ożywają błękitne ekrany. Nie wie, gdzie wpierw zwrócić wzrok, zbyt wiele ruchów, by stworzyć z nich składny obraz, zbyt wiele informacji, wciąż się zmieniających, uzupełnianych, zmuszające go do usunięcia nadprogramowych ekranów i obrazów, przerzucania ich na bok, aż znajdzie ten jeden, który ma znaczenie.

Wyciąga rękę i dotyka twarzy Tony’ego na obrazie, obramowanej wewnętrznymi światłami zbroi.

– Tony. Tony, powiedz mi, że twoje przechwałki nie były bezpodstawne i twoja technologia naprawdę pozwala ci mnie słyszeć.

Usta Tony’ego drgają.

– Och, witaj kochanie. Obawiam się, że będę musiał zostać dziś dłużej w pracy. Wiesz jak to jest.

– Nie rozumiem większości tego, co mówisz i ignoruję całą resztę. Odkryłeś już, kto atakuje? – za drzwiami laboratorium rozlega się hałas, stłumiony przez szklane szyby. Zaciska zęby, pragnąc, aby Tony bardziej się skupił. – Zauważyłem coś w sposobie, w jaki te rzeczy nacierają. To… jest niewłaściwe. Sztuczne.

– Taaa, wiem, o co ci chodzi. To Doom. Jest tak Tin Man na sterydach. Gdyby matka Tin Mana…

– Nie pora na to, Iron Manie! – odzywa się Kapitan. Kanał komunikacyjny musi być otwarty na całą drużynę. – Loki, kontynuuj. Co chcesz nam powiedzieć?

– Musicie zrozumieć, że walczycie z…

Coś w jego ramieniu trzaska niepokojąco, kiedy zostaje odrzucony na ścianę, uderza w nią mocno i pada na podłogę. Jęczy, próbując opanować dygotanie całej ręki i podnieść się. W pomieszczeniu stoi jedna z tych istot, które atakują miasto, odziana w metalową zbroję, która w jakiś sposób jest jednocześnie bardziej elegancka i wulgarna niż zbroja Tony’ego. Musiał prześlizgnąć się przez zapory ducha. Stoi tam, wysoki, spokojny, odziany w zielony kostium, w tym zieloną pelerynę z kapturem i Lokiego boli widok jego własnych barw wykorzystanych tak niegustownie.

– Znam pragnienie niszczenia tego, co nie należy do ciebie – syczy przez zaciśnięte zęby, zaciskając zdrową rękę na zranionym ramieniu. Będzie musiał nastawić je sobie tak, jak widział to setki razy wśród wojowników, mocno i szybko uderzając o ścianę, jeśli chce być w ogóle zdatny do ruchu. – Ale nie pozwolę ci zniszczyć tego, co należy do niego.

Kaptur upada na plecy, pokazując twarz wykonaną ze stali.

– Loki?! Ej, Reniferku, nie rób mi tego…

ODSUŃ SIĘ KU CHWALE DUMA.

– Duchu! Duchu, potrzebuję broni! – krzyczy Loki.

Nie ma odpowiedzi.

– Tony! – Chwiejnym krokiem przesuwa się wzdłuż blatu, potyka się o skrzynkę z resztkami i wykopuje ją przed siebie, by postawić cokolwiek między sobą a Doomem. – Tony, twój duch nie…

Jeden za drugim, ekrany znikają, zdmuchnięte jak płomienie świec. W ślad za nimi idą inne urządzenia w laboratorium, komputery, światła nad ich głowami. Nie ma tu okien, które mogłyby stanowić źródło światła. Jest ciemno, z wyjątkiem przygaszonych, podłużnych linii świateł awaryjnych.

Jest tu sam. Uwięziony. Bezsilny.

Doom jest do cna przerażający. Pusty i niemiłosierny. Wygląda jak potwór z dziecięcych bajek, taki, który pojawia się w nocy, by zjeść niegrzeczne dzieci, mieląc ich kości na mąkę.

PRZYBYŁEM PO TECHNOLOGIĘ REPULSORÓW STWORZONĄ PRZEZ ANTHONY’EGO STARKA. ODDASZ MI JĄ ALBO PRZYGOTUJ SIĘ NA…

Z metalicznym bulgotem, Doom pada na twarz i rozbija się na podłodze, pokazując stojącą za nim osobę – z ramionami uniesionymi po zadanym ciosie i rękoma zaciśniętymi na metalowej rurze.

–… ty jesteś Loki, tak? – mówi kobieta, opuszczając rurę. Ale jej nie odrzuca. Zerka na niego i chwyta ją mocniej. – Jakim cudem dostał się do laboratorium?

– Ty jesteś Jane Foster – Loki gapi się na nią.

– A ty nie możesz wezwać tego wielkiego metalowego czegoś, co zniszczyło miasto w Nowym Meksyku, prawda? Bo nie masz… Cholera. Teraz naprawdę by się to mogło przydać. – Rusza przed siebie w półmroku laboratorium, przeczesując nerwowo włosy palcami. – Ja… miałam odwiedzić Thora i włączył się alarm… wiesz co? Zapomnij o tym. Musimy się stąd wydostać.

Jane Foster. Pod żadnym względem nie mogła uchodzić za wojowniczkę, nie z jej ptasimi kośćmi i wielkimi oczyma, ale stanęła pewnie i bez lęku, mocno trzymając broń w rękach. Inteligentna, piękna, dobra i nie znająca lęku. Bez wątpienia się sprawdzi. Będzie dobrą królową.

– Nie zostawię pracy Tony’ego w rękach tego… mogę pożyczyć ten pręt? – Jego ramie krzyczy bólem na samą myśl. – W zasadzie nie, chcę, żebyś ty biła go nim w czaszkę tak długo, aż zostanie zmiażdżona.

– Chyba jednak nie – warczy Jane. – Widziałam to w filmie. Podejdę do niego, myśląc, że jest martwy, on mnie złapie za kostkę i zrobi mi dziurę w twarzy. Musimy stąd iść. Avengersi przybędą i…

– Zanim tu dotrą, on ukradnie repulsory! – Unosi wzrok ku sufitowi i krzyczy. – Duchu! Jak on się nazy… JARVIS. JARVIS, słyszysz mnie?

Żadnej odpowiedzi. Musi być w jakiś sposób zablokowany. Doom bez wątpienia znalazł swoje wejście do systemów wieży, odcinając JARVISA i przejmując kontrolę. Co to oznacza dla zbroi Tony’ego, jeśli wewnętrzne zasilanie zostało odcięte?

 _Uzurpator_ , myśli Loki mrocznie, poczucie winy dźga go boleśnie na myśl o tym, jak Frigga musiała się czuć widząc lodowe giganty wchodzące do komnat Odyna.

– Musimy… – krzyczy Jane, nagle odrzucona kilka metrów dalej, lądując na jednym ze stołów z głośnym trzaskiem. Metalowy pręt odlatuje dalej.

Loki warczy, odwracając się szybko, by stanąć twarzą twarz z Doomem. Ale coś innego przykuwa jego uwagę: jeśli metalowa rura wystarczała, by go zastopować, ile jeszcze użytecznych broni Stark musi tu składować. Ale nic nie leży w jego zasięgu, a jego zranione ramię nieludzko boli.

– Pożałujesz tego, że podniosłeś na nią rękę.

Metalowe ramię wysuwa się błyskawicznie, pieść uderza go w brzuch, impet posyła go w powietrze i ląduje na stole obok Jane. Dlaczego Tony trzyma tu tyle stołów? Coś obok niego upada z metalicznym łoskotem, kiedy osuwa się na ziemię. Części zamienne i niedokończone projekty. Kaszle mokro, czując posmak miedzi na języku. Krwawi, być może nawet umiera, jego słabe ciało zdane na łaskę stalowego potwora.

– Jane – jęczy, wypluwając krew.

Jane nie odpowiada. Jeśli nie żyje, Thor bez wątpienia spali tę planetę w napadzie furii. Z jakiegoś powodu, boli go myśl o Thorze doświadczającym takiej straty. Boli go myśl o zniszczeniu Midgardu. Ten świat w jakiś sposób stał mu się bliski, jak gobeliny, które wyszywa Frigga: intrygujące, pełne barw, irytujące, ponieważ znajdują się wszędzie, ale zdjęcie ich byłoby okropnym błędem.

– Odynie – ból sprawia, że mówi z trudem. – Odynie, proszę. Wiem, że patrzysz.

Zaciska zęby i pada na kolana, podtrzymując się zdrową ręką, zagryzając wargi, by powstrzymać łkanie z bólu. Coś w jego wnętrzu jest złamane, wylewając gorącą krew na jego obite organy. Jego wzrok rozmazuje się na krawędziach. To żałosne uczucie porażki i bólu, i śmierci jest dla śmiertelników. A on właśnie umiera.

Ponad nim, gdzieś w laboratorium, Doom porusza sie hałaśliwie. Delikatne, błękitne światło rozpościera się na posadzce, odbicie latających ekranów Tony’ego, co oznacza, że Doom uzyskał dostęp. Za kilka minut odejdzie stąd z wiedzą, jak tworzyć repulsory, JARVISA, znając wszystkie inne sekrety Tony’ego. Jeśli Avengersi pokonali już latające machiny atakujące miasto, mogliby go powstrzymać.

– Odynie, proszę.

Błaga. Na kolanach. Bo to już nie chodzi o niego, ale o…

Coś ciężkiego pada na jego plecy, zmuszając go, by rozpłaszczył się na podłodze. Doom dociska stopę mocniej. Loki nie może powstrzymać łkania, które wydobywa się z niego, okrzyku bólu powodowanego przez rany, wewnętrzne i zewnętrzne.

ZOSTAŃ TU GDZIE JESTEŚ, POKORNY I BŁAGAJĄCY, BO TU PRZYNALEŻYSZ. PODDAŃSTWO LEŻY W TWOJEJ NATURZE.

Metaliczny głos Dooma wydaje się odległy, przefiltrowany przez stal i pajęcze sieci. Ciało Lokiego panikuje na to obezwładnienie, kiedy jest miażdżony jak mrówka przez wielki metalowy but, a jego zniszczony umysł buntuje się na używanie przeciw niemu jego własnych słów.

Myśli o Jane, przyszłej królowej Asgardu, leżącej gdzieś w laboratorium, rannej, być może martwej i żałuje, że nie widział jej ukoronowanej. Byłaby piękna, odziana w miedź i srebro, stojąc obok swojego króla, przyszłego męża, gdy cały dwór obserwowałby z zapartym tchem, jak wymieniają przysięgi, a Odyn ogłasza ją swoją spadkobierczynią. _Wniosłaby tam równowagę,_ myśli, _ta dziewczyna o oczach pełnych gwiazd i języku wypełnionym matematyką. Jest tak mądra, bracie, tak błyskotliwa. I dzielna. W ciemnościach, ze znalezioną przypadkowo bronią, potrafi być także dzielna._

A potem myśli o szybkich palcach i jeszcze szybszym języku, o pokoju wykonanym z okiem, z pięknym widokiem na miasto wzniesione przez matematykę, pokoju stworzonym specjalnie dla niego. _Jeszcze jedno równanie_ , myśli To pierwsze. To, którego wtedy nie rozwiązał.

(Pokonany i w rękach Odyna Dzierżącego Włócznię + Upadek/zdrada² ) + niepoczytalność * Thanos – √brak celu (Avengersi * nadzieja) = X

_– No dobra, Rudolfie. Znajdź „x"._

– Ojcze! – krzyczy i pióro Muninna skryte w jego ciele ujawnia się, lotka pęka i nagle Loki wie.

Nie ma sposobu, by zatopić to pióro w lodzie, umieścić je nad diagramem z tym wzorem, aby przypominało mu, co się stanie, gdy znów zrobi coś głupiego. Z samego rdzenia rany po przełamanym piórze zaczyna wyciekać cieńka stróżka jego magii, wślizgując się w niego tak cicho i niepostrzeżenie, jak narkotyk wchodzi do krwi. Czuje jak mięśnie się napinają, a kości zrastają, aż do momentu, gdy naciskający na jego kręgosłup but nie jest niczym więcej niż drobną niedogodnością.

Odpycha się od podłogi, palce zaciska na najzimniejszych i najtwardszych lodowych sztyletach, jakie może stworzyć. Wbija je metal i przewody. Doom krzyczy i próbuje oddać cios. Loki z łatwością wstaje. Porusza ramieniem, zmuszając kość do wskoczenia z powrotem na miejsce. Z namysłem zaciska i rozluźnia ręce. Być może zgodzi się, by Tony przeprowadził na nim testy. Chce znać równania, które stoją za jego mocami.

TY…

Doom krzyczy, wielkie metalowe ramie unosi się, aby do uderzyć, być może porazić prądem. Rozdziela się jego cel na osiem części, duplikując się. Szesnaście części. Kopie Lokiego śmieją się na niewiarygodny wyraz metalowej maski, na to, jak jego ramiona drgają, niepewne, gdzie uderzyć.

– Przybyłeś tu nieproszony, aby niszczyć i majaczysz o chwale. Nie wiesz, co dzieje się z takimi jak ty? Nie wiesz, co z tobą zrobią? – Pyta go cała szesnastka, magia śpiewa przez w niego i w nim. – Znam chwałę, Doom, i ty jej nie stanowisz.

NIE CHOWAJ SIĘ ZA KOPIAMI! STAŃ PRZEDE MNĄ JAK TO, CZYM JESTEŚ.

Natychmiast Loki jest znów jeden i porusza się błyskawicznie (γ = (1 − v2/c2)−1/2 gdzie Loki jest v), by dźgnąć Dooma w gardło lodowym ostrzem. Kiedy wielka sylwetka Dooma upada, Loki zaciska mocno dłonie na swojej broni, chłonąc jej zimno i zadaje kolejny cios w jego klatkę piersiową, dociskając ostrze mocno, w razie gdyby Doom odczuwał jeszcze potrzebę wstania.

– Hipokryzja – mamrocze Loki, przekręcając ostrze. Iskry pojawią się w miejscu, gdzie lód ściera się z metalem. – Słyszysz mnie, Doom? Nie chowaj się za swoimi klonami. Stań przede mną jako to, czym jesteś.

Wysuwa ostrze i robot–klon Dooma osuwa się na podłogę, martwy.

– Panie Laufeyson.

Loki uśmiecha się i unosi podbródek. Światła znów się zapalają.

– Duchu. Jesteś najbardziej bezużyteczny wtedy, gdy najbardziej cię potrzebuję.

– Wewnętrzne systemy wieży znów działają – mówi JARVIS i wydaje się rozbawiony. – Zanim mnie wyłączono, pozamykałem wieżę. Dyrektor Fury i agentka Hill czekają w pańskim pokoju na zdjęcie zabezpieczeń. Czy już mogę?

To wywołuje jego śmiech.

– Sądzę, że zasługują na jeszcze chwilę, aby popodziwiać widok na miasto. Czyż nie jest stamtąd zachwycający?

– Zaiste jest – zgadza się JARVIS. – Nie mogę skontaktować się z panem Starkiem. Kiedy zostałem odłączony, zbroja Iron Mana automatycznie przeszła na program awaryjny, odcinając mnie jako potencjalne zagrożenie. Nie wiem, z czym mierzą się teraz Avengersi.

Jane Foster pojękuje i przykłada dłoń do głowy.

– Aua.

– Jane – mówi Loki i zerka na niego, krzywiąc się. W jej włosach jest krew. Kopia Dooma miała szczęście, ginąc z rąk Lokiego. Thor nie byłby tak miłosierny. – Jesteś bardzo ranna?

– Nie wydaje mi się, poza tym, że aua – jej słowa są wyraźne i nie wydaje się, aby krwawiła do mózgu. – Czy on nie żyje?

– Tak – Loki kopie głowę robota.

– Dobrze. Dupek. – Jane się krzywi. – Coś się zmieniło.

Uśmiecha się i wciąga głęboko powietrze, wdychając zapach laboratorium, świata wokół siebie, czując się kompletny. Wszystko było dla niego wyciszone przez tak długi czas. Jakby żył w niekończącej się nocy.

Przez chwilę czuje delikatny dotyk na ramieniu i na karku. Zamyka oczy i napawa się nim. Jest tak wybaczenie. Jest jak _mój synu._

Wydech. Loki otwiera oczy i mówi.

– JARVIS, proszę, upewnij się, że rany panny Foster zostaną opatrzone. Inne sprawy domagają się mojej uwagi.

Nie czeka odpowiedź tylko znika w najbliższym cieniu, stając się płynny jak biegnąca rzeka, jak czas, prąc przed siebie, dalej i dalej, szybciej niż kiedykolwiek dotąd. Jest szybkością. Jest zwielokrotnionym przepływem laminarnym. Jest wariacją tak złożoną, że żadne równanie go nigdy nie uchwyci, nawet to wyprowadzane przez najgenialniejszy umysł.

Cień wyrzuca go z siebie na dachu budynku, skąd pewnie wstępuje w słońce, stając na krawędzi budynku. Poniżej widzi miasto ginące w ogniu.

– O kurwa.

Loki odwraca się i widzi, że został wzięty na cel. Unosi ręce w geście niewinności i uśmiecha się promiennie do Hawkeye’a, którego ręce zaciśnięte na łuku nawet nie drgną.

– Witaj, agencie. Musimy przestać tak na siebie wpadać.

– Odzyskałeś swoje moce? – pyta Hawkeye, nie mrugając nawet okiem.

Loki potrafi docenić profesjonalizm.

– Twoja samokontrola jest zdumiewająca.

– Och, dziękuję. A teraz odpowiedz na pytanie, zanim wsadzę ci strzałę w oko.

– Asgardzka sprawiedliwość działa tak jak zawsze – mówi pokrętnie, wiedząc, że Hawkeye nie zrozumie i rozkoszując się zagubieniem na jego twarzy. – Z iloma walczycie?

Wciąż patrząc na niego nieufnie, Hawkeye otwiera usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale nie robi tego, odwraca się gwałtownie, lecz jest już za późno, by mógł wystrzelić.

Loki jest szybszy, Loki jest v i Doombot pada bez wdzięku na plecy, kiedy sześć lodowych ostrzy zatapia się w jego złączach i mózgu. Albo raczej tam, gdzie Loki zakłada, iż znajdują się sterujące robotem chipy. Klnąc pod nosem, Hawkeye poprawia chwyt na łuku i kiwa mu krótko głową w ramach podziękowania zanim staje obok niego na krawędzi.

– Zaczęliśmy od trzydzieści ośmiu. Myślę, że teraz zostały cztery.

– To dywersja – prycha Loki. – Prawdziwym celem była technologia Tony’ego.

– „Była”.

– To już załatwione. A teraz patrz i podziwiaj, mały sokole, dorośli będą pracować – strzała Hawkeye’a mija go, kiedy schodzi z dachu i Loki śmieje się, zeskakując na dół.

Ulice stanowią istne pandemonium, z którym matematyka sobie nie radzi. Zmusza się, aby to ignorować. Zamyka oczy i buduje własne równanie w swoim wnętrzu, pozwalając, by powoli z niego wyciekało, wektorowy portal, który rośnie i rośnie, i rośnie.

– LOKI!

Uśmiecha się nie otwierając oczu i odwraca głowę.

– Bracie! Naganiaj ich w moją stronę i nie pozwól, by Iron Man podleciał zbyt blisko!

Jedną z tych rzeczy, które kocha w Thorze jest jego niemożność odmówienia mu czegokolwiek, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy prosząc nazywa go bratem. Nie musi więc nawet patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że Thor robi, o co go poproszono, posługując się Mjolnirem do zebrania pozostałych Doombotów w jednej linii. I kręcąc młotem wywołuje rotację, jak w dziecięcym wiatraczku, cyklon, który zakołysałby najwyższymi szczytami Jötunheimu.

Jego magia dotyka jednego z botów, a potem pozostałe. Pochłania ich skonfliktowane oprogramowanie, ich krzyki o multifunkcyjności, o lodzie, o błędach i powala je jednym ruchem ramienia. Magia działa jako przedłużenie, bat, pod który Thor zagania pozostałe, aby Loki rozłożył je na najbardziej podstawowe części.

– Bracie – mówi Thor cicho, uśmiechając się, włosy powiewają mu dziko na około głowy.

Loki bierze wydech i magia się uspokaja, wir zwalnia, lód się topi.

– Bracie – odpowiada z uśmiechem.

– Motyla noga. – Loki nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, który rozciąga mu wargi na widok czystego zachwytu na twarzy Kapitana Ameryki. – To było… to było coś. Ale czy ty nie… Myślałem, że nie możesz już używać magii.

– To nowy dzień, Kapitanie – oznajmia Thor radośnie, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Lokiego. – A mój brat staje u naszego boku.

– Staję tam, gdzie mam ochotę, Thor – Loki unosi głowę i dostrzega błysk czerwieni i złota na dachu budynku. Barwy, które od dzisiaj będzie nosił. Iron Man unosi rękę i macha do niego albo domaga się tym gestem jego uwagi. Tak czy inaczej, odpowiada mu chętnie. – Thor, wydaje mi się, że panna Jane F…

– JANE! – krzyczy Thor, natychmiast wzbijając się w powietrze i znikając za wieżowcami.

Kapitan Ameryka drapie się po głowie.

– Uch. Cóż. Uhm. Dziękuję, Loki. My, uhm, my ci dziękujemy.

– Kapitanie – Loki kiwa mu głową. Widzi, jak Czarna Wdowa nadchodzi w towarzystwie ubranych na ciemno agentów S.H.I.E.L.D. Kobieta uśmiecha się tajemniczo. – Widzę, że odsiecz nadciągnęła. Zostawiam ich tobie, Kapitanie. Ty dowidzisz tą drużyną, prawda?

Mrugając, Kapitan zerka na dach, na którym czeka Iron Man i uśmiecha się.

– Masz lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

– Jakże wnikliwie – Fury wychodzi z jednej z ciężarówek i Loki wie, że nie może się jeszcze wymknąć.

– Witam, Dyrektorze.

Usta mężczyzny drgają, ale jego oko nie wyraża niczego.

– Więc. To się stało.

– To się stało – powtarza i nie może powstrzymać się przed spojrzeniem w górę, gdzie złoto i czerwień rozmywają się w słońcu.

Musiało minąć sporo czasu, zanim Loki dotarł do punktu, gdzie może znajdować się w bezpośredniej obecności Fury’ego i nie życzyć mu śmierci. Być może widać to na jego twarzy. Być może teraz, gdy znalazł coś, o co chce walczyć, Fury wystosuje dla niego ułaskawienie. Przepustkę. Cokolwiek.

– Zdasz raport razem z pozostałymi – mówi Fury i Loki przypomina sobie te wszystkie momenty, gdy słuchał niekończących się skarg z powodu konieczności zdawania raportów. To może być jedyna gałązka oliwna, jaką otrzyma z rąk Nicka Fury’ego. Nie jest na tyle głupi, by ją odrzucić.

– Nie mogę się doczekać – nie bez powodu jest bogiem kłamstw. – A teraz muszę was przeprosić.

Przechodzi przez cienie na dach, na krawędzi którego siedzi Iron Man. Kiedy przyjmuje już stałą formę, Tony zdejmuje hełm i krzywi się w ostrym świetle słońca. Loki ściąga własny hełm, wdychając zapach dymu i zwycięstwa, ustawiając twarz pod wiatr. Wspaniale pieści jego włosy i policzki.

– Wieża wciąż stoi? – pyta Tony, unosząc odzianą w metal dłoń, by osłonić oczy. Loki siada obok niego, przerzucając nogi za krawędź dachu.

– W twoim laboratorium panuje lekki nieporządek. – Loki milknie, pozwalając, by jego uśmiech sam opowiedział o tym, jak dom Tony’ego został uratowany. – Ale nie większy niż zwykle, więc wszystko jest dobrze. JARVIS ma się dobrze. Na podłodze leży martwy Doombot.

– Nie mogę się doczekać, aż dokonam na nim wiwisekcji aż do głównego rdzenia – pokrzykuje Tony. I milknie. – Więc. Ten lodowy wir śmierci. To było gorące.

– Sądzę, że wprost przeciwnie.

Tony się śmieje.

– Odpuść sobie tą fałszywą wstydliwość.  Nie możesz przekpić kpiarza. Wiesz o co mi chodzi. To było cudownie spektakularne. Jak odzyskałeś moce? Myślałem, że tatuś dał ci na nie szlaban.

Loki wpatruje się w miasto, swoje miasto, swój świat, pełen równań i piękna, i okropnych ludzi. Odwraca się, by podziwiać refleksy świetlne we włosach Tony’ego.

– Znalazłem „x”.

Przez moment żałuje, że to powiedział. To pozornie proste zdanie skrywa zbyt wiele sentymentów, zbyt wiele implikuje. Jego głos jest miękki i zdradza zbyt wiele, i nie planował tego. Zadowalał się pomysłem, by mieć ciało Tony’ego i rozkosz, jaką może dać, ale nigdy nie planował niczego więcej. To pojawia się zbyt wiele możliwości, zbyt wiele sposobów, na jakie może zostać odrzucony, niszcząc przyjaźń, jaką budowali przez te miesiące, dzieląc z sobą sushi, matematykę i traumy.

Zniszczył to. Tony nawet nie chce na niego spojrzeć.

– Wciąż wiszę ci drinka, wiesz.

Loki zamyka oczy, próbuje się uspokoić pomimo dzikiego bicia serca. Kiedy unosi powieki, widzi oczy Tony’ego skupione na sobie.

Kiedy już myśli, że ma go w garści.

– Owszem.

– Och tak – przytakuje Tony, uśmiechając się. Odwraca się plecami do Lokiego i kładzie się, opierając głowę na jego udach, jakby tu właśnie było jego miejsce. – Więc, myślę sobie, ty i ja, może jedno fizyczne zagadnienie albo dwa, randka na dachu… taka studencka randka. Z naciskiem na randka. Bardzo licealnie.

– Muszę wyznać, że słucham tylko jakiś czterdziestu procent tego, co mówisz.

– To i tak o trzydzieści procent więcej niż inni – Tony zamyka oczy i wzdycha. – Och, tak przy okazji, muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać.

Nieważne, jak niewinnie to brzmi, w tym wyznaniu kryje się coś poważnego. Ale Loki macha wolną ręką na znak, by Tony kontynuował.

– Helicarrier? To, że potrzebowałem twojej pomocy…?

– Kłamstwo – wzdycha Loki.

Przynajmniej Tony ma dość przyzwoitości, by brzmieć na skruszonego.

– Tak, mniej więcej. Przepraszam. Po prostu szukałem wymówki, żeby wyciągnąć cię z tego pokoju. Wtedy wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem.

– Po co w ogóle to zrobiłeś? Dlaczego nie zostawiłeś mnie tam? – Loki nie jest zły, nie tak naprawdę. To, co Tony zrobił przyniosło mu jak dotąd tylko korzyści, ale jest ciekawy.

Tony nie odpowiada przez dłuższą chwilę, po prostu leży tam z głową na jego udach, nie wpatrując się w  nic konkretnego. A potem rusza się, unosi rękę.

– Bo wiem jak to jest pragnąć otrzymać drugą szansę.

Loki mija wyciągniętą w jego stronę rękę i zamiast tego kładzie swoją na świecącym trójkącie na jego piersi. Tony natychmiast pokrywa ją swoją i zaczyna paplać o strukturalnej integralności budynków stojących wokół nich, wskazując ich błędy wolną ręką, bo przecież nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie skonstruowałby czegoś takiego, używając takiego kąta dla belek wspomagających, Loki, nikt, w sensie, spójrz na matematykę, jedynym słusznym pożytkiem z takiego rozwiązania będzie rozbicie się o niego w następnej bitwie…

Ignoruje większość tego, co mówi Tony, skupiając sie na łagodnym buczeniu reaktora pod swoją ręką, unosząc podbródek, by obserwować miasto.

Ptaki zrywają się do lotu z dachu nieopodal, zmieniając się w czarne punkty na rozżarzonym pomarańczą i czerwienią niebie. Loki nie wie, czy ptaki naprawdę są czarne, czy wydają się takie w tym świetle, ale zna dźwięki, jakie z siebie wydają i odpowiada w sposób właściwie wpisujący się w jego równanie. Z szacunkiem pochyla głowę.

_Więcej cię nie rozczaruję._

Tony paple o parabolach i splata swoje palce z palcami Lokiego, Muninn wzlatuje, aż Loki nie może to już widzieć na tle słońca i odchodzi, jakby go nigdy nie było.

* Krwawy orzeł – rodzaj [tortury](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tortura) i [kary śmierci](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kara_%C5%9Bmierci) wspomniany w nordyckich [sagach](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saga_\(literatura\)) i legendach. Polegał on na tym, że związaną ofiarę kładziono twarzą do dołu, a na jej plecach wycinano orła. Następnie toporkiem odcinano żebra od kręgosłupa i rozciągano je na boki, tak by tworzyły „skrzydła”. Rany posypywano solą, po czym wyjmowano płuca i rozkładano na „skrzydłach”.


End file.
